Disappear with the Thunder
by FrozenBeneathReality
Summary: If there was one thing Sasuke learned from Orochimaru, it was how to be invisible. A trait he was grateful for, however, at times like this, it was lonely. NaruSasu
1. Hollowed

Author's Note: HEEEEEEYY~~ ^_^

Okay so this is my first Fan Fiction, EVER! So be nice ^_^

So this is a NaruSasu so if you don't like yaoi....I don't know why

you would be reading this lol

~~~PLEASE REVIEW~~~

I need feedback seeing as this is my first story.......

* * *

Disappear with the Thunder…

Chapter 1

Dark clouds obscured the black sky as rain began pounding against the earth below. The rain seemed to be crying for the family of a small run down house in the back part of town. The lightening that illuminated the sky within masked the screams. And with each strike it brought a small flash of light to the house. An eerie silence consumed the area only disturbed by the occasional strike of thunder. Buried within the thunder was a soft whimper of a terrified seven-year-old boy, hiding, shielding his crying eyes with his black hair that draped over his swollen face.

Sasuke was knelt beside a burgundy dresser, silently trembling as he listened to the sound of his mother pleading with him. Her weak voice choked as she desperately cried for him not to come to her aid, to remain hiding. He could make out heavy footstep slowly growing closer to his mother and then there was the silence. Sasuke began to cautiously crawl towards the door, stopping every few seconds to make sure he was not noticed. Tears continued to slide down his pale face as he peered through the doorway.

There a few feet from the door, his mother, on her knees with her arm stretched out towards the man in front of her. He was confused; his mother looked at the stranger with eyes mixed of fear, but also compassion. The man began to close the small distance between them, the footsteps echoed as it consumed his mind as he watched. His fear paralyzed him, "Please, just don't hurt him…" begged the female Uchiha.

The man now towered over the small woman. His face still hidden behind the darkness as his right hand gripped the knife through his leather glove, tightening as Sasuke accidently leaned too far into the door. The man did not move, but from his body language Sasuke felt as if his face was smiling at him. As if he knew he was there and wanted him to watch the brutality of his actions.

Seconds dragged as the man just stood in place not moving. Suddenly before Sasuke could comprehend what was truly happening, the man lunged at her. Her screams radiated off the walls as blood began to flow from her body and onto the wooden floor.

As the thunder broke the silence, lightening filled the room and Sasuke was forced to watch his mother fall onto the floor. She laid there motionless, struggling to breathe. "Ani please help…mom.." Sasuke whimpered deliriously as he crawled from his hiding spot by the door.

"Mom…please", he cried as he made his way to his dying mother. As the realization reached her, a small frown crept onto her pale face.

"Run, my child…please live" tears began to well up in her eyes as she pleaded. Sasuke definitely shock his head as he reached out and touched her, staining his pure skin. Another flash of lightening lit the room as Sasuke realized the man responsible for harming his mother was still in the room. Hiding in the shadows, while at the same time breathing venom down his neck.

Sasuke inhaled softly as he widened his ash eyes from the feeling of complete helplessness. The man slowly approached him from the shadows. "Itachi….ani….mom needs help…." Sasuke whimpered deliriously as lightening lit the room showing Itachi standing in the corner. His face held a small grin as he stared at Sasuke's pathetic state.

Sasuke raised his small blood covered hand, reaching for his brother. " Brother…plea--" His voice disappeared as he noticed the knife in his older brother's hand. The blood shone from the light supplied from the window. Sasuke raised his head at Itachi bewildered and confused.

Itachi grinned as he saw the realization cover his face and then quickly replaced with fear. "Why, Nii-san…" Itachi heard his brother question.

"Someday Sasuke, I will find you again. Sleep knowing that—"Police sirens faintly began to fill the air as they grew closer. The sound pierced Sasuke's thoughts, giving him back his courage for a brief second. With this new glimpse of hope he stood on his shaky knees and turned as fast as he could, towards the door. As he turned the corner, escaping the room, he could hear the voice he once treasured hiss in an unrecognizable tone," Don't think you've escaped, you merely delayed your fate…".

* * *

"Sasuke, get your lazy ass out of bed and get down here", Orochimaru bellowed. His voice laced with rage as he slammed the door across the hall. His footsteps receding down the stairs. Sasuke slowly opened his eyes. Sighing, he draped his arm over his forehead as he recalled the dream he had just been awaken from. Though that night haunted him, it also frustrated him. He always felt helpless when he woke from it.

Sasuke, drenched in sweat from his nightmare, now sat up in his small bed and scanned his cramped room. It had been eleven years since then and everything had changed. Now he lived with a tall man whose very voice made him sick. He had taken him in a month after the incident.

Sasuke snickered. He had not wanted to move out of his house, he had wanted to stay in the place that offered him familiarity. However, the orphanage didn't allow that choice. At least there he would have been free, not trapped in this small apartment.

He sighed as he stood and walked over to a round mirror that hung next to his door. His onyx hair messy as it framed his strong pale face. Sasuke gently placed his hand on his cheek; wincing as he touched a large bruise from the previous evening. Things seemed to be getting worse lately.

"Two minutes…" Orochimaru threatened. Sasuke quickly pulled open the top drawer to his right and pulled out his usual black attire. He quickly changed, throwing his previous attire on the floor with the clothes from the previous day. Lastly he addressed the darkening bruise with powder concealer that he hid in the same drawer. Once he was satisfied with the now hidden bruise he opened his door and made his way down the curved wooden stairs.

With each step he began to withdraw himself, building the walls necessary to hide behind. By the final step he was cold, uncaring and ready to face him. This was the only way he knew how to shield himself from the horrors that now encased his life daily; this was how he survived. He left his emotions behind in his dreams; he let them disappear with the thunder.

Orochimaru stood in the small kitchen, the brown walls created the illusion of rotting wood. Sasuke entered the kitchen, immediately he was overcome by the man's cologne. He had to stifle his disgust as he approached the man. Orochimaru stood staring at Sasuke with a look that revealed his anger. He began to tap his long thin finger on the black countertop that he was leaning on. His eyes roamed over Sasuke's body as he finally met his eyes.

"Today is an important day, so you shall keep your filthy mouth closed. Understood?" Orochimaru snapped as he turned around, allowing no time for Sasuke to respond. He walked to the front door grabbing the keys that hung on a hook beside it. Sasuke followed his guardian out the doorway and to the car. They crawled into the mustang as Orochimaru started the engine. They sat in silence, just a day like any other. Sasuke would trudge through the obstacles. He would merely exist as he waited for it to end.

* * *

The sun beat down on the lot of Konoha University as hundreds of students and parents stood mingling on the lawn in front of a tall building. The building reminded Sasuke of an ancient, yet modern, church. Sasuke glanced around and watched all of his soon to be fellow students, as they began to form bounds together. Meanwhile, Sasuke stood off to the side, separated, alone and unable to take that first step. Orochimaru loomed next to him. He was standing face forward, fake smile in place. Sasuke winced as he saw the foul mood his guardian was in.

"Wha- what the fuck! Of course I was accepted, Tsunade", shouted a tall, athletic blonde some feet from Sasuke. Orochimaru fixed his glare on the boy. Sasuke knew how he hated people who were loud and, well to put it honestly, annoying.

Just as the blonde seemed to clam down, Tsunade moved to the entrance of the building. She cleared her throat, "Attention, the Orientation will begin momentarily will everyone please follow me and I will show you where it will be held", with that she turned around and entered the building. Slowly everyone began to file into the building, Sasuke and Orochimaru were the last to enter.

They finally reached a small room with a long table full of food and various types of drinks. Tsunade had left, leaving them to begin to pick at the food. Once again Orochimaru stayed next to the wall, as if daring Sasuke to venture over to the crowd of students. If there was one thing he learned from Orochimaru, it was how to be invisible. A trait he was grateful for, however, at times like this, it was lonely. Sasuke sighed as he watched the crowd. A young man entered the room passing him on his right. The man's hair was a dark brown, the same shade as his eyes. One distinguishing feature was a large scar running over his nose. The man cleared his throat as he began to supply instructions. " Thank you for attending the first step of your new beginning. Since college is about coming into your own…." Sasuke's mind began to wander as the man quickly became rather boring with his chipper attitude. After what seemed like days, the orientation was over.

* * *

Sasuke returned to the car with Orochimaru. He had managed to go unnoticed throughout the entire orientation, while Orochimaru played his part so well it sometimes scared him. As they neared home he noticed that Orochimaru's annoyance from the day had yet to fade. All Sasuke could do is remain quiet.

As they pulled into the driveway Sasuke unbuckled his seatbelt as he prepared to head for his room. However, Orochimaru beat him to it, he yanked the keys from the ignition, pushed open the door and stormed into the dark house.

Sasuke liked the idea of staying in the car, but thought better of it. He slowly opened the door, the cold air hitting his porcelain face. He headed towards the still dark house as he shoved his hands in jean pockets. He opened the door cautiously as he passed the living room. Orochimaru was on the coach, TV blaring as he drank a bottle of beer. Sasuke winced internally as he continued to the stairs. When he got to his room he shut the door and flipped the lock the second he could. Tonight, he could not deal with him.

Sasuke walked over to his bed and sat down, running a hand through his hair as he recalled the long day. He would be starting college soon. He was surprised Orochimaru was even allowing him the freedom; however he was pretty sure Orochimaru didn't really have a choice. His grades were exceptional and in order to keep his façade Sasuke was allowed.

As Sasuke laid his head on his red pillow he could hear Orochimaru in the kitchen. He sounded frantic; the sounds of glass hitting the floor, and pans clashing against one another filled the air. Sasuke inhaled as he heard the noise from the kitchen silence. He knew what would come next, and surely enough it did. Orochimaru staggered up the curved stairway and made his way to Sasuke's locked door.

Sasuke closed his eyes as Orochimaru began to beat on his wooden door; it filled the room. "Open the door you little shit". Sasuke just closed his eyes tighter as he pulled a pillow over his exposed ear. He was used to this, it was better than the alternative.

Orochimaru continued beating the door, the sound echoed until Sasuke finally drifted off to sleep; unwilling to care of the punishment he would be sure to receive in the morning. The escape that sleep offered was not like any other. It was real.

* * *

End Note:

Okay so the next chapter will be a few weeks because I am going to Japan Monday, but it will come. Promise ^____^


	2. Shallow Sleep

Chapter 2

Shallow Sleep

* * *

His Pale trembling legs shook as they carried Sasuke farther from his mother. His tears seemingly exhausted, as he reached the road. Sasuke shook, as a strong gust seemed to blow right through him. He stopped momentarily to glance back, he took a deep breath and turned onto the road, determined to find someone, anyone. Through the raging downpour he could make out a car coming his way. The bright lights flashed as the car approached. Slowly he stopped running, as the car came to a stop. The black windows slowly lowered as Sasuke raised his fist to rub the rain from his swollen eyes.

"I know I'm not supposed to talk to strangers, but…." Sasuke mumbled as the man interrupted him, " Well, were not strangers if you know my name right?" the man slowly opened the car door as Sasuke nodded his head causing his hair to stick to his swollen face.

"It's Orochimaru, now what should we do with you…."The man smiled.

A loud ring drowned out the man causing Sasuke to wake

"Fuck…."Sasuke mumbled as he blindly searched for his phone in the dark as it continued ringing.

"What the hell Shikamaru? You do know what fucking time it is?" Sasuke growled into his phone as he curled into his blanket. Some would compare his fetal position to that of a child as he cursed into the phone.

"Haha sorry man, it's just well I've been worried. "Shikamaru's voice lowered as he finished his explanation. Sasuke winced slightly, Shikamaru was the closest thing he had to a friend and here he was cussing him out because the moron decided to call at four in the morning.

Shikamaru's father happened to be Orochimaru's partner at work and that was the one blessing in Sasuke's life. "You worry too mu-" Shikamaru quickly interrupted him, his voice stern, "Don't feed me that bull shit again, Sasuke, I have known you long enough to know the truth, I mean you could at least try to seem grateful…" Sasuke's heart sank as he heard the pain in Shikamaru's voice.

Even though the bonehead was impractical and woke people from their sleep; he did seem to know Sasuke better than most. He was his neighbor and well the term noisy neighbor was invented for him. Sasuke slightly shook his head at his ongoing thoughts, letting a sigh escape his lips.

" I'm starting college next week, I'll be moving out in a few days…" Sasuke attempted to regain their balance of friendship. Sasuke could swear he heard Shikamaru smile as he let a small chuckle escape his lips. " Well it looks like we both will be going to the same college then" Sasuke smiled, he knew it wasn't a coincidence. Shikamaru always was trying to protect him from a danger that Shikamaru didn't know the full extent of.

" Well if we are done with this love fest, then you will have to excuse me, I have sleep that needs tended to…." Sasuke mumbled as he heard Shikamaru laugh and hang up. Sasuke laid in his bed, falling into his favorite kind of sleep, one void of memories.

* * *

Naruto sat at his small circular wooden table as Tsunade focused on making that mornings breakfast. Naruto inhaled as the aroma filled the room. Naruto loved it when she would come to visit and made them breakfast. Naruto folded his hands behind his head as he leaned his chair against the wall.

He had been living with Iruka since he could remember. Unfortunately Iruka's cooking lacked in the taste department. Naruto perked up when Tsunade turned around to place the filled plates on the table. She instantly glared at Naruto as she saw him reach for the plate.

"Naruto, while Iruka's at work I want you to finish packing your things." Tsunade bartered with Naruto. She knew his one weak spot, food.

"Fine…." Naruto waved his hands franticly, "Can I have the food now?" Naruto seemed like a child as he pleaded for the food. Tsunade laughed lightly as she placed the plate into Naruto's hands. She turned and grabbed her plate as she sat with him at the small table and began to enjoy the meal. "So do you know who I will rooming with oba~ chan?" Naruto questioned as he stuffed his face. Tsunade looked at him curiously.

"It was in the letter you received in the mail, Naruto, did you even read it?" Tsunade questioned, annoyance in her voice. "Now why would I do that if YOU could just tell me?" Naruto smirked as Tsunade sighed at his laziness. "You know sometimes I worry about you…."Tsunade sighed. "I believe it was a boy named Shikamaru"

* * *

Orochimaru stood at Sasuke's bed as he watched him sleep. Sasuke's chest slowly rose and fell as he lay sleeping on his bed. Orochimaru leaned closer to him. Sasuke slowly opened his eyes as he felt some presence upon him. Suddenly Orochimaru yanked him out of his bed by his arm and he began to drag him to the door. Orochimaru dug his nails into Sasuke's skin causing Sasuke to slightly flinch.

"What the fuck did I tell you about locking that damn door? " Orochimaru question the now struggling Sasuke. Before he gave Sasuke the chance to answer he hurled Sasuke's head at the doorknob. Sasuke gasped as he hit the floor. Blood began to drip down his pale face. He grasped his pounding head as Orochimaru grabbed him and shoved him against the wall, pressing his forearm against Sasuke's throat. Sasuke struggled for breath as he saw something in Orochimaru's eyes that scared him. There was a glint of not just anger, but something Sasuke could not pinpoint due to his lack of oxygen. Sasuke clawed at his grip and desperately tried to escape Orochimaru's hold. Orochimaru released Sasuke just as he was about to lose consciousness and threw him onto the bed. Sasuke's head hit the wall. Causing the world to black out for a few seconds. Orochimaru approached Sasuke, but was halted by the sound of a knock at the door.

* * *

Shikamaru was sitting in his room when he heard a loud thud come through the thin walls of his apartment. Immediately Shikamaru stood and once again panic overwhelmed him. It was no secret to him the treatment Sasuke went through. He had tried to stop it once before only to be threatened. Still he did what he could for his estranged friend.

He heard the thud repeatedly as he approached the door next to his apartment. He knocked on the door unsure what he was going to do if the door opened. The noises from the apartment silenced as he heard footsteps come closer to the door. The door slowly swung open.

Orochimaru towered over Shikamaru. Shikamaru took a deep breath as he put on a smile trying to seem oblivious to the scene he had come upon. " Sorry to bother you, my dad called and asked me to come ask you to come into work early. He said you hadn't answered your phone and there was some emergency at work…." Shikamaru lied through his teeth.

Orochimaru cursed as he turned to grab his keys and jacket. Orochimaru appeared outside the apartment once again and passed Shikamaru as he walked to his car. Shikamaru sighed as he glanced out the large window of the apartment's hallway. Once he saw Orochimaru pull out he turned to the task at hand. He walked over to the door hoping that Orochimaru had left it unlocked in his rush. Shikamaru turned the knob and to his surprise the door slowly opened. He looked around to see the small yet luscious apartment. He began to make his way to the curved wooden staircase that lead to Sasuke's room.

As he got closer he could hear whimpers coming from Sasuke's room. As Shikamaru's hand turned the knob he felt a slightly sticky substance on the knob. His stomach jumped as his fear raged. Shikamaru opened the door to see Sasuke lying on the bed, staring at him. Sasuke's head had blood dripping all over.

Shikamaru raced over to him. He reached out to check Sasuke's wound. Sasuke flinched as Shikamaru's finger grazed his forehead. He noticed the bruise on Sasuke's neck as well. "Shit" Shikamaru cursed under his breath as he stood up to only be stooped by Sasuke's shaking hand. Shikamaru met Sasuke's stare. Sasuke's eyes pleaded for Shikamaru to not leave him, not even for a second, not here.

Shikamaru slowly sat down on the bed, "Sasuke, come on lets get you out of here, can you walk?" Shikamaru waited for an answer as Sasuke turned away in shame.

"Yeah…" Sasuke mumbled as he shakily stood on his feet. Shikamaru stood and let Sasuke lean on him as they walked out of his room and down the stairs, only to have Sasuke stop him in the kitchen. Shikamaru waited as Sasuke caught his breath. "I'm okay" Sasuke whispered.

Shikamaru nodded as he helped his friend out of the small apartment.

* * *

Gaara sat in his car as his siblings placed their bags in the trunk. Gaara fidgeted with his cell phone as he watched them pack the car. They had a long drive to their college so they were leaving a few days early. Gaara snickered as he heard his sister, "Gaara would you mind getting off your lazy ass?"

Gaara snickered. Gaara glanced into the review mirror and glared at his sister who was glaring back. Gaara's phone buzzed as he realized he had missed a phone call. "Again?" Gaara said as he smirked.

"Gaara get your fucking ass out here, or we will be leaving your stuff." Gaara sighed as he opened the car door. As much as he hated ignoring the call, he would be more annoyed if he were forced to listen to his bickering siblings. " Temari how much shit are you bringing?" Gaara questioned as he looked in the back to see all her stuff. Temari laughed mockingly

"Shut up, make up boy, like you should talk." Gaara inhaled to control his temper. Normally anyone who would dare to mock him would be in the hospital by morning, but this was his sister. He forced a smile as he continued to help pack the car.

* * *

Shikamaru sat on his bed watching the T.V in front of him, as Sasuke laid next to him passed out. When Shikamaru had brought him into his room, Sasuke had practically clasped onto his bed. The state of his friend worried him, however, he also knew that he couldn't call the police. He had promised Sasuke that he wouldn't.

Sasuke began to shift besides Shikamaru. Shikamaru muted the T.V and turned towards his friend. Sasuke's face was swelling, but the bleeding had stopped. He slowly opened his eyes, wincing at the sudden light.

Sasuke slowly raised his shaking hand to his forehead as he sat up in the bed. He glanced at Shikamaru. "Thanks" Sasuke mumbled as he stood up. Shikamaru jumped up to stop him.

"Where the hell do you think your going?" He demanded. Sasuke just glared at his friend, and continued to walk towards the door. Shikamaru swiftly grabbed Sasuke bruised wrist. His face full of determination, "Sasuke, you don't have you go home, I mean you could stay here. Orochimaru won't be home for a while…." Sasuke shook his head, "I appreciate your help but, no thanks…" Sasuke snickered.

This caused Shikamaru's anger to rise. " Damn your fucking pride, Sasuke" Shikamaru's voice was stern. Sasuke kept on walking. He didn't stop or recognize his frustrated friend. His face kept the expressionless mask, unwilling to yield to his true feelings.

Sasuke didn't look back until he was inside of his apartment. Only then he allowed himself to stare at the wooden door separating them. It was true he was happy that he had a friend like Shikamaru; however, he couldn't handle losing someone he cared for again. And the only way he knew to avoid that pain was to push them away, to push them all away. If that meant that he would always be haunted by his past, so be it.

* * *

Author note!

Okay so I please review and let me know what you think! And yes this is a Narusasu story. Just give it time -_^


	3. Unexpected Advances

Okay so here is chapter 3!

I am not too happy with how this turned out so I might edit later on. :P

Please review! :D

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

Naruto walked with his friends as they explored the campus. One of his friends was seemingly bouncing next to him. His bowl shaped haircut seemed to barely move as he threw his arms into the air, "This is the start of our youth! Our lives stand before us, I will do my best Gai Sensei!" Lee ranted on as Naruto and his other friends simply ignored this little outburst.

"So Naruto, have you met your roommate yet?" Kiba questioned as he glanced at several girls that passed them on the sidewalk. "Not yet, I'm kind of not all that keen of the idea of rooming with…." Naruto trailed off as he came to a stop. Kiba raised his eyebrows in curiosity. " Earth to Naruto!" Kiba waved his hands in front of Naruto's face.

"Sorry, just realized I left my ramen in my room. And without boundaries being set, who know what that greedy roommate of mine might do" Naruto smiled.

Kiba laughed as he watched his friend turn and run in the opposite direction. Naruto stopped and turned slightly as he signal that he would be heading back to his room. "Guess I should go get this meeting the roommate thing over with." Naruto waved as he headed towards his dorm.

* * *

Shikamaru sighed as he dropped his bags in front of a wooden door. He fumbled through his pocket for his key. He sighed as his fingers touched the cool metal. Shikamaru quickly pull out the key and unlocked the door to his dorm. He bent down to pick up his bags as he pushed open his door and he stepped into his room. The concrete walls and cement floor gave him the sense of a prison cell. Shikamaru laughed as he saw that half of the room looked like an orange threw up on it.

Shikamaru shook his head as he threw his bags on his bed. His roommate was sure to be interesting. He walked to his door as he heard a familiar voice. Shikamaru poked his head out of his door. He smiled as he saw Sasuke. He was overloaded with bags as he slowly made his way down the hallway. Sasuke lifted his head up as he heard Shikamaru laugh.

"Haha very funny…" Sasuke mocked Shikamaru as he stopped two doors down from his.

"Looks like were neighbors" Shikamaru's voice was full of laughter as he approached Sasuke and took several bags off his shoulder. "You know you didn't have to lug _all_ your luggage in one trip" Shikamaru teased.

"Shut up" Sasuke let a soft laugh escape his lips. Sasuke inserted his key and opened his single room. Sasuke looked around noticing how cold the room felt, yet it offered him what he always wanted, freedom.

"Well aren't you the lucky one" Shikamaru teased as he walked pass Sasuke and threw the bags on the bed. He placed his left hand on his hip as he scanned the room. As Shikamaru's gazed reached that of Sasuke, he noticed the look of peace on his best friend's face. It made his stomach churn as he realized that this was a new start for Sasuke.

Shikamaru smiled causing Sasuke to let out a small laugh. "Sometimes I wonder about you…" Sasuke shook his head. Shikamaru raised his eyebrows and pretended to be offended as he motioned to Sasuke to join him at his side.

* * *

Naruto walked up to his dorm complex and walked through the entrance only to run into a tall man. Naruto looked up and saw the man's pale face turn into a sneer as he meet his eyes. Naruto quickly moved out of the man's way. The tall man gave Naruto a strange feeling; something about that man was off.

"Sorry" Naruto mumble as the man walked past him, as if he didn't even exist. Naruto quickly turned and entered the dorm.

He slowed down as he walked past the commons area and saw Iruka sitting at a table with a disgruntled look on his face. He slowly approached him and saw a stack of papers to his side. "What's that?" Naruto asked.

Iruka looked up now aware of Naruto's presence. He inhaled as he touched his forehead from frustration.

"This would be the paperwork of one disgruntled parent." He complained.

"Apparently his son had a double room when he was supposed to have a single room…" Naruto sat down, reached across the table and snatched Iruka's food.

"That's strange, why couldn't he just share a room like the rest of us?" Naruto asked through a mouth full of food. Iruka slapped his hand as he went to take his other bowl of rice. "I have no idea what this man's problem was but Mr. Orochimaru has to be the creepiest man I have ever seen." Iruka shook his head as Naruto continued to eat his food.

* * *

" Thanks" Sasuke said as he placed the last of his clothes into his drawer. Shikamaru raised his eyes once again as he stared blankly at Sasuke.

"What for?" He inquired as he noticed that Sasuke was waking to stand next to him. He stopped next to him as his deep brown eyes came to meet his. There was a hint of sadness in those eyes that Shikamaru hated to see.

Sasuke sighed slightly as he spoke, "I wanted to thank you for what you did the other day, for always being there when I need you to be." Shikamaru felt the urge to reach out and hug the smaller boy, but held back knowing that he shouldn't.

" It's nothing…" he began to say as Sasuke grabbed his hand and placed something round into shikamaru's hand. Shikamaru's eyes widened as he looked down at his hand to see the cover up that Sasuke used to hide the bruises.

" Wha-" Sasuke cut him off.

" It is my way of moving on I guess" Sasuke smiled slightly and turned to continue unpacking when Shikamaru gently grabbed his hand. Shikamaru's stomach jumped as he stared into Sasuke's dark eyes. His expression mixed with confusion and shock. Shikamaru inhaled slightly and pulled Sasuke into a tight hug.

He felt Sasuke's body tense then slowly relax as he brought his hands to rest on shikamaru's back. Shikamaru whispered, " Sasuke you mean so much to me…" Sasuke's eyes widened as he stared at his door. Shikamaru's words slowly suck in as Sasuke pushed Shikamaru away.

"Wha-" Sasuke started to say but was stopped when he looked into Shikamaru's eyes. He saw something different, something exciting.

Shikamaru slowly moved closer to Sasuke and raised his hand to his face. He slowly stroked his cheek with his thumb. Sasuke simply stared at Shikamaru as he felt his body shiver from the new sensation. Shikamaru slowly leaned forward just until there lips met. Slowly he kissed Sasuke.

Sasuke leaned into him to deepen the kiss. Shikamaru brought his hand to the back of Sasuke's head. He seemed to want to pull Sasuke closer to himself. Slowly Sasuke raised his hands to Shikamaru's face as he ended the kiss by slowly pulling Shikamaru's head backwards. He sighed,

" What are we doing here?" Shikamaru backed away as he sat on the bed. He stared at the wall as he felt Sasuke sit besides him. " I have no idea, except that I don't regret it…."

Shikamaru raised his hand and ran it throw his hair as nervously inquired, "Do you regret it?"

Sasuke starred at him, at his friend; Unsure of what to say.

* * *

Naruto entered his room. He immediately noticed bags in the room that seemed untouched.

" Well I tried" Naruto turned to leave as he ran into Tsunade who was standing at his entrance way. She laughed.

" Tsunade I really don't see why I have to share a room. I mean I just heard some kid got his own room because his daddy complained" Naruto stated.

Tsunade just shook her head. " You act like I am making you live without food" Naruto laughed. "Now that would not happened" he smiled.

Tsunade continued. " I just think that you hide yourself away too much. I think that it will be good for you". She said seriously as she hugged a reluctant Naruto and walked back to the doorway.

" I just want you to be happy, don't close people off Naruto. You might actually like who you meet." Naruto walked toward her. He stopped in front of his door and smiled sarcastically as he slowly shut his door. Now that he was alone he walked over to his side of the room and laid on his bed, waiting for his roommate to show up. Maybe Tsunade was right.

* * *

I am not too happy with how this turned out so I might edit later on. :P

Please review! :D


	4. Early Mornings

Author note:

Okay so I know it has been FOREVER since I have updated!!! :( No I did not die :P

To top it off this is an EXTREMELY short chapter.

I am posting this because I wanted to get something posted soon. I figure I might be able able to update faster if I have shorter chapters.

I do know that I intend to finish this story! :D

So please review!!! It will help me write faster and give much needed inspiration!!!

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

Sasuke looked up at Shikamaru, his face full of guilt. He slowly stood from the bed and walked pass him to the opposite side of the room. Once there was enough space between them, Sasuke turned to look at him. Shikamaru looked up with a hopeful glint in his eye. Sasuke inhaled nervously.

"Look I care about you a lot… I mean you are really the only person I can count on…"Sasuke stuttered as his nerves began to overcome his usual calm demeanor. Shikamaru's face quickly changed. His smile gone, his eyes no longer gleaming. Shikamaru looked up at Sasuke and nodded his head slowly. He quickly stood and walked over to where Sasuke was standing. Sasuke looked up at him as he inhaled.

" I care about you but, I-I" Shikamaru cut him off as he place him hand lazily onto Sasuke's shoulder. His smile slowly returning.

"I understand… friends right?" Shikamaru raised his eyebrow as he questioned Sasuke.

"Friends" Sasuke confirmed. As he nodded his head, Shikamaru let a small laugh escape his lips. He slowly removed his arm from Sasuke's shoulder as he moved to the door. As he passed through the doorway he turned,

"You can't blame me for trying, but hey relationships are a drag anyway…" Shikamaru said as he left the room. Sasuke stood there as he let the last few moments replay in his head. He slowly shook his head. This was without a doubt the right choice. He could not afford a relationship with his friend. He couldn't risk growing closer than necessary to anyone, and if that meant that he would regret it later, so be it.

* * *

It was the first day of classes. Naruto's eyes drooped as he made his way out of his room. There had been some confusion the previous night when Naruto had returned to his room to find two people occupying it. Apparently the single room that one of his neighbors occupied was meant to be a double. So he had called Tsunade and she straightened out the situation. Shikamaru had been moved a few rooms down with another student. Through a blur of actions Shikamaru had left and Naruto was left with his new roommate.

The lucky bastard didn't have morning classes. His roommate Gaara, was to put it nicely, creepy. When he had finally met him, Gaara uttered few words, but yet his eyes said WAY too much. His eyes seemed violent. Naruto concluded that his luck truly sucked as he recalled the first night that he had shared with the man. Sure Naruto was paranoid sometimes but it seemed that Gaara never slept. Of course that was absurd. Everyone has to sleep, but still something about him was defiantly off. Naruto shook his head as he stopped to wait for the cars to pass.

Naruto walked onto the parallel sidewalk as he glared at the world. Why on God's green earth is he taking a morning class. It was seven fucking fifty in the morning and here he was, awake. Naruto grumbled as he made his way into his Japanese class. He glanced around as he scoped out his classmates, looking for a seat. Nope, to early to sit next miss chatty, he thought as he looked at a girl with bright pink hair. She just screamed noisy. His eyes finally landed on a boy in the corner seemingly isolated. Perfect.

Naruto made his way to the seat next to the boy. As he sat down he nodded his head at the boy. He was ignored. Who the hell did this kid think he was, Naruto thought as he continued to glare at him. He didn't like him, nope not at all. Naruto's thought process was interrupted as the teacher began to take attendance.

"Sasuke Uchiha" The teacher called and the boy next to him raised his hand. Naruto made a mental note. So the teme was called Sasuke. Naruto raised his hand as his name was called. Throughout the class he barley paid attention as he tried to think of a way to deal with Sasuke. He suddenly realized that all eyes were on him, including Sasuke's. Naruto turned his head towards the front of the room as he noticed the teacher was staring at him expectantly. Naruto's mouth twitched as he attempted a smile.

"uuhh…say what?" Naruto question as he had no idea what the teacher had asked.

"You know you would know what's going on if you stop glaring, dobe" Sasuke coldly said before the teacher could reply. The class snickered, causing Naruto's temper to stir. No, he defiantly didn't like this tight ass prick.

" I wouldn't glare i-" The teacher interrupted as he scoffed and shook his head at Naruto. Naruto didn't care now, all he could think about was how he could make that damn clock move faster.

* * *

See I told you it was short :(

I am sorry if there were any typo's in there. It is quite late :P Please Review!!!!

ARIGATOU~


	5. New Neighbor

Okay so here is the new chapter~

"New Neighbor"

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

After what seemed like forever the class ended without any further incidents. Naruto quickly grab his bag as he left the room. He quickly made his way outside and began walking towards his dorm. Sasuke was close behind him, Naruto noticed this and quickened his step in irritation. For some reason he felt that if given the chance, Sasuke would jump him and his corpse would end up on the evening news. He sighed as he saw Sasuke pass him. He noticed that his face was expressionless as he looked forward. Naruto slowed down as he noticed that Sasuke was headed towards his dorm.

"Ah…. FUCK" Naruto whispered as he realized that they lived in the same building. Well at least he is not on my floor, Naruto thought. As Naruto put distance between them he soon came to realize how wrong he was. Not only had Sasuke gotten off on his floor, but he also was just two fucking doors from him. Naruto was seriously beginning to think that god hated him. Sasuke snickered as they both stood in front of their doors trying to find their keys. Sasuke turned towards Naruto as he opened his door.

"So I have a dobe for a neighbor huh?" Sasuke said in a cocky tone as he shut his door. Naruto could feel the blood running to his face from anger. Naruto finally got the door open, and walked inside. As he entered the room his feelings of anger turned into an uneasy feeling in his stomach. His roommate was sitting on his bed staring at him. Naruto placed his bag on his bed as he quickly headed for the door.

"Uh…lunch. Be back" Naruto said before he left the room. Gaara smiled slightly as he watched his roommate fidget in his presence. It was priceless the reaction that he could get out of people. Gaara turned away from the now closed door and turned on the T.V. Just as he found a channel his phone rang.

"Hello..." Gaara said as he sat the remote on the dresser.

* * *

Naruto stood in line as he saw his former roommate get in line behind him. He seemed normal enough. "Hey, Shikamaru, right?" Naruto asked as he saw Shikamaru look up from his phone. He laughed slightly.

"Yeah, good to see ya. How is your new roommate situation going?" Shikamaru asked as he placed his phone in his pocket. Naruto let a small shiver run down his spine as he answered him.

"I got stuck with a psycho path that's how it's going…." Shikamaru laughed as he saw the unpleasant look on his face. Naruto slowly turned around as he sensed the conversation ending.

"Well if you ever need a place to hide, me and my roommate don't bite" Shikamaru stated as he pulled out his phone once again. What was he _ATTACHED _to that thing Naruto thought as his mind drifted off to the scent of the food that filled the food.

* * *

Shikamaru pulled out his phone as Naruto resumed his blank stare. It was Sasuke. Shikamaru quickly answered the phone.

"Hey what's up?" Shikamaru asked as he heard shuffling on the other end. He could hear Sasuke clear his throat.

"Nothing much… can you come over when you are done?" Sasuke asked. Shikamaru shook his head. Sometimes he wondered what Sasuke would do without him.

"Yeah sure." Shikamaru said as he hung up the phone. Naruto turned around as he heard the conversation end. Naruto looked at Shikamaru and saw a small glint in his eye. It made Naruto wander who his ex-roommate had been talking to. Sure Naruto knew that it was impolite to intrude on one's personal life and sure Naruto didn't really know the guy, but hey when had that stopped him.

"Who was that?" He asked as he let his curiosity get the best of him.

"Just a good friend of mine. Maybe I can introduce you sometime…" Shikamaru said as Naruto nodded at the idea. Maybe this day was looking up, making friends was going to be easy. Naruto smiled at the thought that maybe for once Tsunade was right.

* * *

Sasuke sat on his bed as he watched the T.V. He sighed as he watched the time pass. God he never expected his freedom to be this boring. Sure it was nice to feel safe and sure it was nice to be alone. It made distancing himself that much easier, but it was driving him nuts. Usually he had his neighbor that constantly bugged the shit out of him, but now his friend was no longer his neighbor. Now the only neighbor he knew was Naruto, and there was NO way he was going to be friends with that dobe.

Something about him scared Sasuke. He couldn't quite pinpoint what it was but he figured it was best to stay away from him. His other classes were completely uneventful. Filled with people who paid no attention to him, just like he liked it. He sighed once again as he turned the T.V off and headed towards the door. However, before he had the chance to open the door, there was a knock.

* * *

Okay so it is another short chapter -_- gomen ne~~

School is out next week so hopefully I will update sooner. ^_^;

Oh and please review ~~ it is much appreciated!!

~~Lots of love~ FrozenBeneathReality


	6. A Knock on the Door

Chapter 6

A Knock on the Door

* * *

Sasuke headed towards his door, tired of sitting around. As he reached the door there was a knock. Sasuke raised his eyebrows in curiosity. Shikamaru sure got here fast Sasuke thought as he turned the doorknob. As Sasuke opened the door he immediately had wished that he had just left the damn thing shut. Outside his door was his other neighbor, but this one was just creepy. It was Gaara. Sasuke sighed as he came to the realization that it was not Shikamaru. Gaara just stared straight ahead at Sasuke, causing him to grow slightly nervous.

"Can I help you?" Sasuke asked as the silenced became awkward. Gaara simply pushed pass Sasuke and entered the room. Sasuke slowly turned his head to face him. With confusion starting to make his mind reel Sasuke fully turned towards the intruder.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" He barked as Gaara simply acknowledged his question with his own demand.

"Shut the door…" Gaara said showing no emotion. This infuriated Sasuke as he slammed the door. Causing perhaps too much of a commotion. Sasuke then turned towards Gaara who had sat onto his bed.

"What do you _want_??" Sasuke said in a low voice. Gaara let a light chuckle escape his lips.

"Oh not much I simply am here to deliver a message to you… I believe you know who it's from…" Gaara smiled as he handed Sasuke a piece of paper. Sasuke slowly unfolded it. Gaara Stood from the bed and looked back at Sasuke as he opened the door.

"Oh by the way, If you ever need anything I'm two doors down" Gaara said in a voice that sent chills down Sasuke's back.

* * *

Shikamaru watched as Naruto inhaled his food.

"You always eat like that?" Shikamaru raised his eyebrows as Naruto slurped his remaining noodles. Naruto looked up from his now empty bowl.

"Like what? Naruto sounded sincerely confused by Shikamaru's comment. Shikamaru shook his head as he stood and collected his bowl.

"Never mind, hey you want to come with me to meet up with my friend?" Shikamaru questioned as Naruto joined his side. Naruto's face lit up as he placed his dirty dish on the conveyer belt.

"Yeah" Naruto said as they headed for the stairs. Shikamaru and Naruto were walking down the hall as Naruto began to wonder which room his friend was in. Apparently it was on his floor. As they approached Naruto's room he noticed that they were slowing down. As they neared Sasuke's door they saw Gaara walk slowly from the room. The shock was clearly plastered on Shikamaru's face. Naruto looked over Shikamaru's shoulder and saw just who's room it was.

"Oh come on…" Naruto whispered as Shikamaru turned towards him. His faced looked as if it had just seen a three-headed man. Shikamaru decided that it was not the time to inquire about the person who had just vacated Sasuke's room. Instead he was going to go forth with what he had planned.

Shikamaru stepped forward as he knocked on the opened door. Sasuke's head shot up as he shoved the piece of paper in his pocket. Shikamaru slowly walked in the room with Naruto just remaining at the doorway, unsure of what he should do. Sasuke regained his composer as he looked at the door and let a small sound of disapproval escape his lips. Shikamaru turned and looked between Naruto and Sasuke.

"Your friends with him?" Sasuke asked as Shikamaru saw Naruto fidget. Sasuke simply walked to Shikamaru. He understood that Shikamaru just wanted him to open up. That all he wanted was for him to be happy, but he also knew that this Naruto drove him nuts and he hadn't even been with him that much.

"Yeah, I was hoping that we could all hang out tonight?" Shikamaru asked with his best attempt to make Sasuke cave. Sasuke sighed as he stared at Shikamaru in disbelief. Naruto noticed the atmosphere thicken and decided that he defiantly should leave. As he turned to leave he heard Sasuke walk towards him and stop a few feet away from him, almost as if he was afraid to get any closer.

Shikamaru wanted to laugh as he saw that Sasuke was going to cave. He couldn't help but smile lightly when he thought of Sasuke making friends beside him. Sasuke quickly glanced at Shikamaru before glaring at Naruto.

"Stay" Sasuke ordered. He sounded as if he had to force the words. Sasuke wanted so bad to just kick the dobe out of his room, but he also knew that he would have to listen to Shikamaru lecture him if he did. He was fucked. This was not how he had wanted to start the year, not to mention he felt like Shikamaru was trying to kill him.

Naruto cautiously passed Sasuke as he went to stand next to Shikamaru. Sasuke shut the door and turned to look at the two men in his room. The silenced thickened, as he was unsure as of what to do now that there was an unfamiliar presence that he was not being allowed to ignore. Damn your lazy ass Sasuke thought as he mentally cursed his now former best friend. That is right he thought, he was going to have to repay Shikamaru somehow for this stunt, but first he had a certain irritating blonde to deal with.

* * *

Gaara sat at his desk as he flipped open his phone. It rang three times before he heard a voice pick up the phone.

"Hello" answered the voice on the phone. Gaara smiled an almost sincere smile. He looked to make sure the door was shut before he answered.

* * *

Author note:

Okay so next chapter is going to center on the interaction between Shikamaru, Naruto and Sasuke. ^_^ Oh and fyi hopefully the chapters will come out more frequently because as of today I am out of school till July so ^_______^

Please review!!!~~

They are much appreciated and I love reading them ^_^

Lots of love

~FrozenBeneathReality


	7. Not as Planned

Okay so here is Chapter 7 ^_^

Not sure how I feel about it, but here ya go ^_^

* * *

Chapter 7

Not as Planned

* * *

Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Naruto sat on the floor in silence while the T.V played in the background. Shikamaru had tried to get a conversation going, but Sasuke defiantly had his walls up and it wasn't as easy as he had hoped to get him to loosen up. So that is were the next part of his plan came into play.

Sasuke was trying to concentrate on the T.V, instead of reacting to the situation. Naruto shifted beside him as he saw that a commercial had come on. Shikamaru stood as he walked to the door, Sasuke looked up at him.

"Be back just have to get something from my room…" He said as he left the room in a hurry. Naruto scratched the back of his head as turned to look at Sasuke.

"So umm…yeah, I get this feeling like I did something, so if I did…" Sasuke glared at Naruto as he cut him off. Sasuke turned towards him and simply uttered, "You need to stop talking…"

Naruto seemed almost shocked, because he actually felt like he was going to have a conversation with Sasuke. That was until Sasuke reached past him and grabbed the T.V remote to turn up the volume. As the volume grew Naruto became surprisingly agitated. Not only had he tried to apologize for some non-existent crime he had committed, but here he was being blatantly ignored.

Well, fuck that Naruto thought as he quickly turned towards Sasuke and hurled himself at him. Naruto reached for the remote, but Sasuke moved back causing Naruto to land on top of him. Sasuke threw a punch that landed on Naruto cheek. This caused Naruto to wince from the impact. Soon Naruto was returning the punches thrown at him with a few of his own as he towered over Sasuke.

Naruto was surprised at how frantic Sasuke seemed. This caused Naruto to stop mid swing and look at Sasuke, who laid beneath him. Sasuke's eyes were wide and seemed to be somewhere else, somewhere distant. Suddenly Sasuke's attention came into focus and he pushed Naruto away. Naruto stumbled backwards till his head hit the wall behind him. Naruto winced as he heard Sasuke speak.

"What the fuck are you doing?' His tone was full of anger as he glared at Naruto. Naruto quickly shifted to where he was sitting away from the wall.

"Excuse me? I was just trying to apologize for god knows what and what do I get? The damn T.V" Sasuke simply stared at him as he stood with the remote in hand. He looked at it as if it were gold.

"Listen, I am putting up with you because Shikamaru seems to like you, and for some reason he has it in his mind that I need friends…well let me clear this up for you, I-" Naruto stood up as he cut Sasuke off.

"I don't give a fuck if you like me or not, however, I would appreciate it if you could not act like a teme." Naruto said, surprising even himself. Sasuke was slightly taken back by his boldness and his out right attitude. He had seemed like a nice, in a stupid sort of way, kid, but here he was being a complete dick right back. Sasuke slightly smirked. As quickly as it graced his face Sasuke turned it into a snarl, but not quick enough. Naruto had seen it.

" Get out…" Sasuke said through clenched teeth. Naruto slowly made his way to the door as he turned around, he felt like he had hit a nerve that he had not meant to. Like he had done something wrong, and for some unknown reason he felt guilty. He began to open his mouth to say something when the door behind him opened up and Shikamaru appeared into the room. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow as he sensed the tension in the room. He quickly moved out of Naruto way as he passed by him.

"I have to go…" Naruto said as he made his way out the door. Shikamaru turned to stare at Sasuke. "What the hell happened?" He questioned, as Sasuke seemed to relax now that Naruto was gone. He simply looked at Shikamaru as he sat lazily on his bed. His decision to ignore Shikamaru made the tension in the room grow once more.

"Listen, I know you prefer to be alone, and I can understand why, but I just think th-" Sasuke cut him off by simply standing up and walking past him to the door. This at first made Shikamaru very confused until he realized what Sasuke was intending to do. He was going to kick him out as well. This scared him slightly as it made him remember how it was when he first met Sasuke, and how long it took to become close to him.

Back then Sasuke treated him just as he was sure he had treated Naruto earlier. Quickly as this realization hit he turned to stop Sasuke from opening the door. Unfortunately for him when Sasuke wanted to be alone, he was very stubborn. Sasuke had already opened the door as Shikamaru turned around to stop it from getting to far.

"Look, I didn't mean to push Naruto on you, I'm just worried that's all." Shikamaru said in a low voice as to not make a scene. Sasuke stepped into the hallway indicating that he wanted him to leave. Shikamaru opened his mouth to continue but before he could, Sasuke cut him to it.

"Just go…" Sasuke said in an irritated voice. Shikamaru tried to rationalize with him self. He knew that Sasuke was just irritated and that he wasn't trying to be a cold bastard, but he was too pissed to care. He simply walked passed Sasuke as he snapped.

"Whatever. Do what you want. You know where I'll be. So troublesome…." Shikamaru said as he walked down the hall with a sigh. Sasuke quickly entered his room and shut the door; locking it.

He sighed as he leaned against the door. That had been too close. Naruto had first made him give an emotion beside anger and distain, and to top it off he then got in a fight with the dobe. Sasuke was slowly figuring out why he had despised Naruto from the start, because Naruto was able to make Sasuke's mask crack just like Shikamaru. Sasuke didn't like where this would lead. He did not want another attachment; he didn't want to form a bond with someone who would in the end just leave him. Life was simpler when you were alone. No one could hurt you when you don't let them in in the first place.

* * *

Shikamaru had gone to Naruto room to see if he had returned there after the small tiff he had had, but only Naruto's creepy roommate was there. Shikamaru had left there as fast as he could, that guy gave him the creeps. Shikamaru walked towards his room to see that Naruto was in the hallway. Naruto lifted his head and offered a small smile at Shikamaru. Shikamaru nodded as he approached him. He inserted his key in the door. As the door opened he motioned for Naruto to enter. "I think we need to talk…."

With that Naruto entered Shikamaru's room and Shikamaru followed close behind. With the door firmly shut he sighed as he motioned at Naruto once again, this time he was indicating that Naruto should sit. Naruto obliged as Shikamaru sat across from him at his computer desk.

"Look, I'm sorry that happened. I know he can be difficult."

"Difficult. Hmph. More like an ass." Naruto interrupted. His voice laced with annoyance at the situation. Naruto continued.

"You know what's funny? I don't even know what the fuck I did! It's like the fact that I breathe pisses him off or something." Naruto exhaled as he finished his small rant. Shikamaru nodded his head in agreement. He slowly leaned back in his chair.

"Yeah, well it probably does." Shikamaru attempted to lighten the conversation. However, when he saw Naruto offer him a small snicker, he leaned forward.

"Look he doesn't have the easiest time trusting people. I mean he can be a nice guy, but he can also be as stubborn as the donkey's ass at times too. He distances himself on purpose; so don't take it too personal…I think I need to tell you some things about Sasuke…" Shikamaru said as Naruto became intrigued at the serious tone that Shikamaru spoke in.

* * *

Please Review! It makes me happy ^_^

Lots of love~ FrozenBeneathReality


	8. Promise of the Past

Chapter 8: _Promise of the Past_

* * *

Shikamaru stiffened as he stared at Naruto. He felt he could trust him, which was strange since he had just met him recently. Naruto however, seemed different; I mean Sasuke hated him after all and that had to mean something. Shikamaru was usually a good judge of character and that made him decide that he needed help with Sasuke; to make him more comfortable around others. That is where, Shikamaru decided, Naruto would come in. So here he was about to tell Naruto private information about Sasuke. He understood that if Sasuke found out he would be in deep shit, but he needed to do this for him. So Shikamaru focused his attention back to the now anxious Naruto.

Naruto could not understand what was taking Shikamaru so long. He wanted to tell him about Sasuke, and Naruto could not fathom what about. However, he already had a slight hunch that something had previously happened to him from the way Sasuke was fighting him off earlier. He had seemed almost terrified, helpless. That, at least to Naruto, didn't fit into Sasuke's character. Naruto noticed Shikamaru seemed to relax as he began to speak.

"I meet him four years ago…."

* * *

~~~Four Years earlier~~~

* * *

Sasuke was agitated that he was moving once again. He had been living with Orochimaru for about three years. Orochimaru had taken him in after about three years of going from orphanage to orphanage. Sasuke was not too fond of his new guardian. His temper was often foul and he seemed to be quite possessive of Sasuke. One thing Sasuke was sure of, he needed to avoid Orochimaru when he drank.

He had gotten many bruises from the man when he was inebriated. For the first year it had been relatively quite, Sasuke believed that it was because the orphanage was known to run surprise check ups on their kids. Now that he was older, Orochimaru's attacks seemed more violent and much more frequent. So much so, that they had to move, because of noisy neighbors.

So here he was at a new high school, middle of freshmen year. His new apartment was smaller than his previous house, thus encounters with Orochimaru were bound to be more frequent. Sasuke sighed as he unpacked one of his boxes. He pulled out one of his various black shirts and began folding it when the doorbell rang. Sasuke sighed as he remembered that Orochimaru was at his new job. So Sasuke slowly made his way down the winding stairs to the front door.

When he opened the door his new neighbor stood at the doorway looking uninterested. Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he wondered what he wanted. The boy shifted as he raised his eyes to stare at Sasuke.

"Hey. I'm Shikamaru. You're new huh?" Shikamaru said as he glanced behind Sasuke and into the apartment. His eyes grew large as he spotted the pizza box on the counter. His eyes shifted back to Sasuke. Sasuke already didn't like the kid. He seemed far too relaxed and well, he seemed like the kid who would call at 4 in the morning to talk. Sasuke inwardly grunted, as he knew that Shikamaru was waiting to be invited inside. Sasuke knew that Orochimaru didn't like people in his house, so Sasuke would not oblige Shikamaru's interest. Sasuke slowly shook his head.

"Sorry we are kind of busy so if you don't mind…." Sasuke started to shut the door when Shikamaru lazily protested with a simple, "how troublesome." Shikamaru stood outside the door as he realized that he had been shut out. That he was dismissed. So instead of getting angry, which took a lot of energy, he just turned around and went to his door, forgetting about the troublesome neighbor.

It had been a month since Shikamaru's first encounter with Sasuke, but there had been plenty of other encounters since then. He had had the door slammed in his face along with Sasuke's foul attitude. Now it had moved onto complete silence, he was being ignored. Sasuke treated him like he didn't exist, when he knocked, no one would answer and when he said hello like any neighbor would; Sasuke simply looked past him.

Now Shikamaru didn't anger easy but this kid and his stuck up ass were beginning to irritate him. It was not that he wanted to be his friend, but his dad insisted that he become friendly with him because the kid's dad worked under him. It was all very troublesome to Shikamaru and it became an even bigger problem when his dad had told him that Sasuke and his dad were coming over for dinner. Wonderful, Shikamaru thought as he realized his only time for himself would be lost on his prick of a neighbor.

"Don't worry it will be fun" Shikamaru's dad reassured him with a smile; Shikamaru offered a slight smile back at his dad. He hated how his dad could control his mood swings so well. Shikamaru simply went off to his room as he awaited the start of a long awkward night.

After about waiting an hour Sasuke and his dad arrived at the apartment. This was the first time that he had met his dad and there was something not right about him. Thankfully though his dad and Orochimaru, as he now knew him, started talking about work. This left him and Sasuke alone till supper was ready. This was the unfortunate part. Well in a sense it made Shikamaru want to laugh at the irony. The very person that had been ignoring _**him**_, was now forced to admit his existence. Shikamaru sat down on the couch and turned on the television. Sasuke continued to stand in the hall between the kitchen and the living room.

Shikamaru was torn between wanting to laugh at the boy's obvious awkwardness and feeling bad for him. Since Shikamaru knew that his dad wanted him to play nice he opted for the latter.

"You want to watch T.V?" Shikamaru questioned as Sasuke continued to stand in the hall. Shikamaru realized that if he wanted to get the stone like boy to talk he would have to cause a little thunder. So he decided that he had to get the boy rallied up in order to get him to speak, so that is just what he did.

"You know what I don't understand? Why you insisted on coming when you were just going to pretend to be invisible…." Shikamaru started and noticed that Sasuke showed no change except one very small important change, he was glaring.

" I mean I can see you, you know… and I see a prick that's going to mooch off our food without even having the sense to be a decent human…." Shikamaru tried to bait him without being too insulting. Sasuke quickly raised his eyebrow in disbelief. He had never had someone say that to him. He had never cared and he still didn't, but seeing as he was already annoyed with the situation he slipped.

"Excuse me? It's not like I want to be here" Sasuke said in a strict tone. His eyes revealing his annoyance. Shikamaru gave a small audible laugh at how easy he was finding it was to get Sasuke to talk. All he had to do was get him off his guard and he was showing signs of actually having human emotions.

"Listen, I get it. You think you are too good to even co-exist with me, but at least for tonight you don't really have a choice now do you?" Shikamaru said with clear amusement in his voice. Sasuke inhaled as he walked closer to Shikamaru, stopping in front of the couch. Using the advantage he had due to him standing, he tried to intimidate Shikamaru with his glare. Unfortunately for him Shikamaru only laughed. In fact, he laughed so hard he had to clench his sides.

Sasuke scoffed as he asked, " Why the hell are you laughing?" Sasuke almost sounded confused. Shikamaru stopped laughing with a smile in its place. He patted the couch besides him. Sasuke reluctantly sat down. He was just praying that Orochimaru would not come in the room.

"Look, I think I get you. You try to act all moody, but you really are just alone. I get it." Shikamaru said as Sasuke cut in.

"No, you don't. Get. It." Sasuke said slowly. His eyes were focused on the floor. Shikamaru felt like he was missing something. He made a note to figure out what it was later. But now, he was going to get Sasuke to lighten up, so he put in his favorite video game, Soul Calibur. Sasuke frowned slightly at the gesture.

"I don't play video games…" Sasuke said as Shikamaru handed him a controller. Sasuke looked unsure on what was happening.

"Look, it is just a game. Besides I'm going to kick your scrawny ass" This caused Sasuke to given into his competitive nature. He intently looked at Shikamaru.

"So how do you use this thing?" He asked as he held the controller in the air with one hand. Shikamaru laughed as he realized that this kid seriously needed to get out more.

Given that Sasuke had never really played a video game, he was catching up quickly. In fact Shikamaru had actually almost lost to him after a few games. Sasuke laughed after he finally did beat the crap out of Shikamaru.

"What were you saying earlier" Sasuke questioned Shikamaru, as he let the long suppressed laugh escape his lips. Shikamaru was almost surprised. He had never seen anything but a scowl on his face, and now that it was lit with a smile; he realized that Sasuke was quite the pretty boy.

In fact he was also not such a bad person either. Sasuke quickly pushed the play again button. It was almost like he was a starved animal that was finally given a steak. He was quickly opening up, even if he didn't even realize it himself.

"Nothing, just that you are crazy…" Shikamaru laughed at Sasuke as he mashed the poor controller's buttons.

" You know if want to ever come over and play, you can…"Shikamaru said as he saw that a sad expression was creeping back onto Sasuke's face. He knew that for some reason, Sasuke would not come. Sasuke looked at him as he placed his controller down.

"I'm sorry, for how I have treated you, but I can't come over…" Shikamaru understood not to push the issue and decided to let it pass. He did not like the sad expression on his face.

" No problem, hey at least you will know someone at school" Shikamaru said as he felt a presence enter the room. Sasuke seemed to freeze like he had been caught. Shikamaru turned his head and saw that Orochimaru was standing in the doorway. The look on his face made Shikamaru want to hide, and he knew at that moment for sure that he would never like the man.

"Dinner is ready" Orochimaru said in a flat tone as he turned around and entered the dining room. The next hour or so was filled with awkward conversation and Shikamaru noticed that the Sasuke that he had pulled from his shell was gone.

Sasuke only spoke during dinner when Orochimaru asked him a question. So after dinner he decided to give Sasuke something. As Sasuke and Orochimaru stood at the door, Orochimaru gave his thanks to Shikamaru's dad for the meal. Shikamaru used this distraction to slip Sasuke a piece of paper.

Sasuke looked at him with pure bewilderment. Unsure at what the heck was going on. Shikamaru gave him an encouraging nod as Orochimaru barked at Sasuke to hurry as they were leaving.

"Bye" Sasuke said as he hastened his steps to keep up with Orochimaru.

* * *

~~~~Present~~~~~

* * *

Naruto sat on the edge of the bed as he heard Shikamaru pause.

"Well what did you give him?" Naruto asked as if he was a child at bedtime. This innocence and complete oblivious nature that came with Naruto made Shikamaru understand even more why he was good for Sasuke. Because he was innocent, but he wasn't oblivious, he just seemed to act that way. Shikamaru continued.

"It was my cell number. I let him know that he could call me if he needed me" Naruto nodded his head as he let the information sink in.

" And the next day he called…"

* * *

~~~~Four years ago~~~~~

* * *

Shikamaru was sitting on his bed when he heard his phone ring. As he picked it up he didn't recognize the number. At first he wasn't going to answer it, but then he remembered that he had given Sasuke his number. He didn't think it was him, but just in case he decided to answer it.

"Hello" Shikamaru said into the cell phone. He was greeted with silence mixed with a ruffling sound.

"Hello?" Shikamaru asked again. Suddenly he heard what he thought was a loud bang. Followed by something falling to the ground. Then he heard Orochimaru. He was scolding, belittling someone. That's when he turned his T.V off so he could hear what was going on. Shikamaru sat straight up when he heard what sounded like a pained grunt.

"Try that again, and next time your pretty little ass will wish you had died with your slut of a mother…" Shikamaru heard Orochimaru spit out. Then he heard what sounded like another punch. He could hear what he assumed was Sasuke inhale and stumble across the floor. As the shuffling continued, the call was lost, leaving Shikamaru scared. Shikamaru sat in silence in his room, unsure of what to do. Time seemed to stretch as he came to a crossroads. He had to make a decision and he had very little time to make it.

* * *

~~~Present~~~~

* * *

Shikamaru sighed as he looked at Naruto. Once again Naruto reminded him of a child listening intently to a story. However, there was no glee in his eyes, rather there was a sense of pain in them. Naruto shifted uneasily in his chair. He glanced at Shikamaru, meeting his gaze.

"He was abused?" Naruto asked saddened by the question, Shikamaru nodded and slowly continued.

"Yeah, still is. Back then I was not sure what to do. So I made a decision that I regret to this day…." Shikamaru's voice trailed off. Naruto instantly understood what he meant. He had not gone to Sasuke's aid. He had not gone to help.

"I was scared, Orochimaru's voice was so filled with hatred and it scared me… I was a fucking coward." Naruto was beginning to feel just as sorry for Shikamaru. The guilt he felt seemed to be overwhelming.

"The next day I saw Sasuke, he was broken and he was different. Something had changed, like he was not there. I could see the concealer covering the bruises and since that day I have….." He then stood up, as he seemed to feel uncomfortable. Naruto stood with him, resting his hand on Shikamaru's shoulder, and lowered his head so it was level with Shikamaru's.

"Hey, it's okay. I mean everyone makes decisions that they are not proud of, I mean what's important is you are there for him now…right?" Naruto said trying to lift Shikamaru's mood. Shikamaru sighed as he looked at Naruto. His demeanor changed.

"I know, and the only thing that gets me by, is that I have sworn to never fail again. Next time he needs me I will be there…always" Naruto was shocked by the conviction he heard from Shikamaru. Naruto smiled slightly as he realized that Shikamaru truly cared for Sasuke and that he may even love him. Man was this year gonna be fucked up, Naruto thought as he realized the year had just started and already he was knee deep.

* * *

REVIEW! NARUTO COMANDS THEE!:D :D

Lots of love

~FrozenBeneathReality


	9. Persuasion

Okay so i suck at regular updates XD But here is the next chapter!~!

ENJOY! PLEASE LEAVE FEEDBACK~ IT MAKES ME ^_^

* * *

Chapter 9

* * *

It had been almost a week since Naruto had found out about Sasuke and since then he had tried desperately to reach out to Sasuke. He was not sure why, but ever since he had seen that look in Shikamaru's eyes, the look of determination, it seemed to rub off on him. True he still thought Sasuke was an egotistical jackass, but that was only a minor issue. He had for the past week made an effort to try and get Sasuke to at least not mentally push him in front of a car every time he was near him.

Naruto sighed. He sat up from his bed as sun light shone in his room. He looked to his roommate's bed; to his shock Gaara was already gone. Strange, Naruto thought as he shifted so his feet were on the floor. He internally groaned as he made his way to the bathroom. After his shower he stood in front of the mirror, preparing himself for another long day. He stared at his reflection as he practiced into the mirror.

"Hey, teme, no I wont jump in front of that car, but thank you for asking" Naruto said sarcastically at himself. He sighed as he ran his hands through his damp blond hair. Slowly he exited the bathroom to get dressed for the day.

Gaara stood waiting outside of a tall building that was known as North side. It was the campus's oldest building, resembling the kind one would see in a history book. He glared at no one in particular as he waited. He slowly let a small smile cross his face as he saw Sasuke come out from the building. He casually approached him. Sasuke gave him little notice as he continued walking past him, causing Gaara to become agitated. Quickly he grabbed Sasuke's wrist stopping him in his tracks. Sasuke met his gaze as he tried to yank his wrist free. Gaara in return simply pulled him to the side under a tree. Sasuke glared full force at Gaara.

"Look I don't know what you want, if this is about what you said earlier, I'm not interested." Sasuke stated in a cold tone. Gaara however, just smiled at his response.

He simply released his wrist as he leaned close to his ear as he whispered. " Oh I think you will be, if we push certain buttons. I think that you will be more than happy to listen." Gaara said as he simply walked pass Sasuke as if nothing had just occurred.

Sasuke exhaled as he turned to walked towards his dorm. Today was turning out to be a hell of a day, he thought as wind plastered his face. After what seemed like forever Sasuke approached his destination. Sasuke walked into the commons area of his dorm complex with the hopes of returning to his room.

"Aw fuck…" Sasuke muttered as he saw Naruto across the room. He quickly tried to make his way to the stairwell before being spotted.

"Hey Sasuke, wait up!" Naruto shouted across the room. Sasuke stopped as he inhaled as to not provoke any further conversation. Sasuke slowly continued walking, Naruto in toe.

"Hey so you got plans this afternoon because I thought maybe you and Shikamaru coul-" Sasuke turned mid step to stare at Naruto. Naruto looked down slightly to meet his glare.

" I don't know why you have decided that we are friends, but were not. In fact I would really appreciate it if you would stop following me around like a lost puppy. I _HATE_ puppies…" Sasuke said as he turned around to continue his way up the stairs.

"Hey I'm not like a dog… I'm more like a fox," Naruto said with a grin on his face. This caused Sasuke to roll his eyes as he continued to his hallway hoping to just get away from Naruto.

"Were you even listening to a word I said?" Sasuke questioned as he approached his door.

Naruto let a small chuckle escape his lips, " Give or take." Naruto replied as he slid into Sasuke's room as the raven opened it. Sasuke walked up to him clearly annoyed. " What are you doing?" Sasuke asked as Naruto sat on his bed, pulling out a history book.

" What does it look like? I am studying; you know they always say to study in pairs, so here I am " Naruto said as he pulled Sasuke to sit on his bed by the strap of his book bag. Sasuke scuffed in disbelief. Here he was in his room with Naruto. He had tried everything over the past week to get through to Naruto that he didn't want any more friends, but for some reason Naruto had turned into a leech. And each time he tried to get Naruto to back the hell off it was like fuel to the fire. He was suffocating. He could not allow himself to grow close to people, he felt like a caged animal.

Naruto sat beside him, as he pretended to be reading from that stupid book. God Sasuke hated his life right now. First he had Gaara to avoid, and then there was Naruto. Suddenly Sasuke could feel Naruto's eyes on him again. He didn't like how this whole week Naruto had been so clingy and the looks of guilt, of pity, drove him nuts. He was sure Shikamaru had told him something and if Shikamaru wasn't his only friend he would be pissed.

"What is it now, Dobe?" Sasuke snapped, causing Naruto to simply look back at his book. Sasuke swiftly pushed Naruto out of frustration. Caught off balance, Naruto fell off the bed and landed on his ass. Then something happened that Naruto never thought he would see, Sasuke let a small smile cross his face. As quickly as it appeared it disappeared.

"What the hell was that for? What is your problem?" Naruto question. His response was Sasuke laughing lightly beneath his breath.

"Are you serious? Are you really that dense? My problem is _YOU. _I mean come on, you have to admit you are pretty damn annoying" Sasuke said with his trademark stoic expression. Naruto burst into a fit of laughter. Sasuke raised his eyebrow as he looked at Naruto like he had a screw loose. Naruto stood up as walked over to Sasuke as he tried to pat him on his shoulder only to have Sasuke pull away.

" I gotta hand it to you, you can be a dick, but I think that you don't mean half the shit you say…"

"Oh god…" Sasuke muttered as he heard Naruto make reason out of his behavior. He was about to give in to Naruto and just agree to study with him, if that was what it took to shut him up. Fortunately for him there was a knock at the door. Sasuke moved as if his life depended on it. As he opened the door, for the first time he wished that he had just stayed and had let Naruto talk him into an early grave. There in the doorway stood Gaara. Sasuke immediately tensed as he felt Naruto's shocked gaze on his back. Gaara simply walked past him and entered his room.

"I think I may ha-" Gaara halted as his eyes laid on Naruto. Naruto ran his hand through his hair nervously as his roommate looked at him.

"Interesting…" Gaara began to chuckle in a way that made Naruto nervous. His roommate always creped him out, but this was different. Sasuke without thinking stepped in front of Naruto, blocking him from Gaara. " Look, this dobe has nothing to do with any of this… okay?" Sasuke was surprised by his own words. Why was he trying to protect Naruto? Naruto turned his head slightly as he looked at Sasuke shocked and bewildered at the same time.

Gaara just smiled as he handed Sasuke a small piece of paper. " You might want to make this call." Gaara said as he walked up to Naruto and picked up his book that was on the floor due to him falling off the bed. He shoved the book into Naruto's chest as he simply turned and walked out of the room. Sasuke shut the door as soon as Gaara had left the room.

"What the fuck was that about?" Naruto said in shock. Sasuke just went and sat on his bed as he looked up and met Naruto gaze. "Your roommate is a messed up that's what." Sasuke said his voice slightly shaky. Naruto's stomach dropped as he noticed that Sasuke seemed nervous. Instinctively he wanted to comfort Sasuke, but as he approached Sasuke, he stopped. He noticed that Sasuke's hand was clenching the paper he was given.

"Sasuke you okay?" Sasuke didn't move as he simply answered him in a low voice.

" Can you just go?" Naruto felt his stomach turn as he, for the first time saw Sasuke and not his mask. Naruto nodded his head as he walked to the door and turned as he said. "If you need something… I am just a few doors over and Gaara has class in a few hours so if you need company…." Naruto's voice trailed off as he shut the door and walked to his door furious at his roommate.

Sasuke sat on his bed as he heard Naruto walk down the hall. Sasuke exhaled as he squeezed the paper in his hand. He hated how he let himself be vulnerable in front of Naruto, he didn't even like to be like that in front of Shikamaru. However, whenever it came to his past he could never seem to control himself. He hated that part of him, but he usually had done well to avoid the topic. That was until Gaara got involved. He still wasn't sure what the hell Gaara was up to. He was sure he didn't want to know what it was this time that Gaara had given him.

He clenched his eyes shut as he slowly let a shaky breath escape his lips. As he opened his eyes he unfolded the paper. At first he was not sure what he was looking at. It was like his previous experience, it was a news clipping. To be more specific it was _the_ news clipping. He stared at the torn piece of paper with confusion. His parents stared up at him from the article that told of the worst night of his life. He slowly inhaled as he crinkled the piece of paper out of frustration. The first time it had been a phone number, now this. He hastily walked over to his desk and opened the top drawer. He pulled out the paper containing the number. Sasuke pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and began to dial the number. Before he finished dialing Sasuke stopped and looked at the smiling faces of his parents and he couldn't help but wonder if he really wanted to go down this road. Sasuke already knew his answer; he would play Gaara's game. He couldn't walk away from someone using his family as some tool. He'd be dammed first.

* * *

Naruto was relieved that Gaara was at his desk with his headphones on. He was not in the mood to talk. In fact he was down right upset about how Gaara had just barged into Sasuke's room. Maybe what he was most frustrated with was not Gaara but instead he was frustrated that he cared so much. A few weeks ago he could not stand Sasuke and now for some unknown reason he felt like he needed to look out for him. That was ridiculous though, Sasuke could take care of himself perfectly fine. He is in college after, not kindergarten. Nether the less Naruto could not shake the feeling of uneasiness he felt about the day's events. So he quickly dropped off his books on his bed and left the room. He felt, for some reason, obligated. Obligated to inform Shikamaru of the strange happenings of the day, maybe he could help figure out what was going on, Naruto thought as he passed Sasuke's room. As Naruto walked down the hall to Shikamaru's room, he couldn't help but wonder what Gaara had given to Sasuke. As Naruto raised his hand to knock on the door, Shikamaru opened the door from the other side and collided into Naruto.

The hallway was silent as Naruto tried to come to terms with what had just happened. He was sprawled out on the floor with a heavy weight on top of him. His confusion turned even greater as he realized it was Shikamaru. The fact that it was Shikamaru was not the part that shocked him, it was Shikamaru's door that he had only seconds ago been about to knock on after all. It was one single aspect of Shikamaru that worried him; it was the look on his face.

* * *

Okay so let me know what you think!

Lots of Love

-FrozenBeneathReality ^_^


	10. Words that Break

Okay so here is Chapter 10!

* * *

Chapter 10

* * *

Sai sat on his bed watching T.V as Shikamaru starred at his ceiling counting the spots. This was how Shikamaru preferred his time to be spent. He was just about to drift off when he heard Sai's phone ring. The agitating sound of Sai's ring tone made Shikamaru glance at his roommate. He noticed that Sai's disposition seemed to change as he looked at his phone. Shikamaru sighed, deciding that his roommate, while quiet, was far too troublesome.

"Yes?" Sai said into his flip phone. The room was quiet as Shikamaru heard his roommate shuffle across the room. This caused Shikamaru to open his eyes. He was met with his roommate standing besides his bed, his cell still against his ear. His body language was off, Shikamaru realized, his face had became far too confident. Shikamaru quickly sat up in his bed.

"I think you are calling for someone else." Sai said with his usual expressionless face regaining control. Shikamaru raised his eyebrow as he became aware that this tiresome situation was somehow going to involve him. Just as Shikamaru went to get off his bed so he could be eye level with Sai, Sai handed him his cell. He cautiously took the cell from Sai and he slowly brought it to his ear.

"I will leave you alone, but don't use all my minutes…"Sai said as he walked to the door and was gone before Shikamaru could stop him.

"Hello?" Shikamaru heard from the other end of the line. Then it suddenly hit him. It was Sasuke. His voice sounded slightly confused.

"S-Sasuke?" Shikamaru asked, confusion in his voice.

Shikamaru quickly questioned," W-what's wrong?" When there was no answer, just silence, Shikamaru decided that something was definitely going on.

With this decision he took action. "Hey, I will be right over okay?" Shikamaru said.

"Thanks." Sasuke answered in a tone that was typical of his pre college attitude. His more secluded nature had surfaced; he was frightened by something. With that Shikamaru hung up the cell.

As he was about to throw the cell onto Sai's bed, he changed his mind. He would hold onto it for now, until he talked to Sasuke anyway. He walked to the door and quickly opened it, only to be knocked onto the ground.

Shikamaru grunted as he raised his hand to his head; the sharp pain quickly turning into a dull ache. Shikamaru lifted his head and was met with Naruto's gaze. At first in his confused state he forgot why he had rushed out of his room, then it all raced back to him.

His roommate, Sai had gotten a call, one that had him worried. He had gotten a phone call from Sasuke. Naruto shifted beside him, as he slowly stood up. Naruto looked at Shikamaru while he regained his balance, and swiftly shifted his weight against the wall. Shikamaru ran his hand behind his head as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sorry Naruto…" Shikamaru said as he met Naruto's gaze. As they stood there Naruto quickly remembered why he had come. He turned to approach Shikamaru, not wanting anyone to hear anything about the subject of which he needed to discuss. However, before Naruto could say a word, he was interrupted. Shikamaru had a determined look on his normally bored face.

"Listen Naruto, I'm …" Shikamaru started as he seemed to be looking past Naruto's head. Only feigning interest in their conversation.

"You okay Shikamaru?" Naruto questioned. This caught Shikamaru's attention. Was he really that transparent? Shikamaru sighed as he finally looked at Naruto, offering him a slight smile. He knew he could trust Naruto, it was just such a hard habit to break. To trust someone with Sasuke was proving to be more difficult, but Naruto could be trusted. He knew this.

" Yeah, I just need to go talk Sasuke real quick, Naruto can you come back later?" Shikamaru confessed as he saw Naruto nod his head in acknowledgment. This simple action was all that was exchanged as Shikamaru passed Naruto; he headed to Sasuke's room.

Naruto was simply about to returned to his room when he noticed that Shikamaru had dropped his cell. He decided that he would return it to Shikamaru when they discussed his concern over his roommate. Naruto cringed at the reality that he now had to return to his oh so small room with his oh so creepy sadistic roommate.

* * *

Shikamaru knocked on Sasuke's door softly as he heard the knob turn. As the door opened he noticed Sasuke with a small piece of paper in his hand. Shikamaru entered Sasuke's room making sure to lock the door behind him. He knew that there was no real reason to lock the door, but he also knew that the small gesture would give Sasuke comfort.

Sasuke shifted in his spot next to his bed. He was visibly upset, despite his efforts to mask his emotions. Shikamaru approached him slowly as he reached his arm out till it touched Sasuke's hand that was gripping the foreign piece of paper. Shikamaru slowly used his hand to slowly peel Sasuke's fingers back. His grip on the paper was strained.

Sasuke looked Shikamaru in the eye as he slowly released his grip on the paper. Now that the paper was free Shikamaru broke their gaze, lowering his gaze to the piece of paper in his hand.

He looked at it with a sense of confusion. The article was of that night, of Sasuke's hell. Shikamaru did not like what he thought this meant. He raised his head to look at Sasuke.

"What' the hell is going on Sasuke?" Shikamaru demanded as his worry increased by the look on Sasuke's face. Sasuke stared at the floor as he sat on his bed. His facial expression proved to Shikamaru that he was just as confused, and worried.

Shikamaru took that as his cue and went over to Sasuke's side. As Shikamaru sat on the bed, Sasuke met his gaze. His eyes shown with the fear he felt. Shikamaru gently put his arm around Sasuke's shoulder and offered a small squeeze in an effort to give him some comfort. Sasuke cleared his throat as he broke the silence.

"I am not really sure what is going on…" Sasuke muttered as Shikamaru continued the conversation with a question of his own.

" Why did you call Sai's number?" Shikamaru questioned. Sasuke looked up at him confused.

"Sai? Is that your roommate? I called because it was part of this whole messed up situation…" Sasuke said as he motioned to the article. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow and decided to cut around the bush.

"Sasuke tell me what has been going on…all of it," With that Sasuke tensed. Sasuke wasn't sure what to tell Shikamaru as he looked at his anxious face. The look of concern on his face made Sasuke's stomach churn. Why wasn't Shikamaru worried about his own well-being?

He was being stupid and careless Sasuke thought as his mind slowly came to a decision that he knew would tear at him. It was now clear that who ever was using Gaara to get to him had just sent him a message, they knew of and could get to Shikamaru.

Sasuke's mind reeled with the possibility of having to face the next few years without Shikamaru, but he also knew that until he could settle whatever this was, Shikamaru could not be around him. He had to keep him away from the threat that Sasuke felt Gaara and Sai had brought.

Sasuke finally met Shikamaru, but unlike his previous expression, Sasuke now had shut off his emotions. His face was blank, his eyes cold. Shikamaru was slightly taken back by the expression that Sasuke gave him. It was like when they first met. Shikamaru attempted to place his hand on Sasuke's shoulder, but Sasuke pulled away.

Sasuke simply shook his head and with no emotion and spoke breaking the now awkward silence that had fallen in the room.

"Shikamaru I think it would be best if you left…." His voice died down as he glared at Shikamaru. Shikamaru almost laughed at what he knew Sasuke was trying to do. He shook his head as he took a step closer to Sasuke.

Without warning Sasuke pushed Shikamaru back roughly, causing him to hit the door. A dull pain radiated from his head as he brought his hand to the back of his head. As Sasuke watched this action another emotion overwhelmed him, guilt.

He felt like he was back at Orochimaru's and the role had been reversed. With the feeling starting to wear at him, he did the one thing he knew he could do; make Shikamaru hate him. He had to place distance between them. He could not stand having someone else get hurt because of him.

"Get the fuck out of my room…" Sasuke said again in a low voice.

"Sasuke just sto-" Shikamaru stopped as he saw Sasuke approach him again. This time Sasuke stopped a few feet away from him. He leaned past him and opened his door.

" I said get the FUCK out. I don't need your help, this is my life; my business. I don't need you…" Sasuke said as he took another step closer to Shikamaru. Shikamaru was now in the hallway as he saw Sasuke take a step back. Shikamaru began to panic, as he knew what would come next.

"Sasuke I know what your doing, but listen…"Shikamaru attempted to reason with him, but was cut short.

"No you listen. I want you to stay out of my life. The only reason you were in it was because of convenience. Now I realize that you are nothing… that this shit is troubling me because of you. Well I don't need this shit" Sasuke said as he shut the door leaving Shikamaru in the hallway. Shikamaru inhaled as he faced the door. His mind still unable to make sense of what he had experienced. He had rushed over to Sasuke and now Sasuke had just thrown him out.

Sasuke was complicated he knew. He also knew that Sasuke was only trying to push him away to protect him. Which means that whatever had happened involved the pone call that had just taken place.

Sai. Shikamaru thought. His roommate had to be involved somehow and seeing how Sasuke was now adamant at avoiding him it was the closest thing he had to the truth. Shikamaru gave one last glance at Sasuke's door before he headed back to his room.

* * *

Sasuke sat on his bed as he listened to Shikamaru's footsteps as he walked down the hallway. He knew that he hadn't completely convinced Shikamaru that his words were true. He knew that Shikamaru knew him better, but he didn't care. For know Shikamaru was safe. Sasuke sighed as he felt the urge to call and apologize to him. That ended when his phone rang. Sasuke starred at his cell for a few minutes as he contemplated ignoring it. With an agitated sigh Sasuke reached for his phone.

"Hello?" Sasuke tried to mask his annoyance. However, as soon as he heard the voice on the phone, he felt that sick feeling creep up on him again, it was Orochimaru. Today was turning out to be a bad day.

* * *

Hope you like it! The plot is going to pick up the pace soon. Oh and the NaruSasu still has a few chapters before it truly will start to develop more in depth. But anyway hope you liked it and PLEASE REVIEW to let me know what ya think!

~Lots of love~ FrozenBeneathReality


	11. Boundaries don't keep others out

Hey everyone! So here is chapter 11! I am sorry about not posting this sooner seeing as it was done about two weeks ago. I have been very busy. I moved about 24 hours away from my family for an internship. I will be here till the beginning of January. Anyways i really hope you enjoy this chapter! There is much more to come!

* * *

Chapter 11

Boundaries don't keep others out…It keeps you fenced in…

Sasuke winced inside as he heard Orochimaru's voice on the other end of the phone. His voice showed his obvious irritation as he talked to Sasuke. His voice gave Sasuke a headache as he rubbed his forehead with one hand. He felt a headache coming on.

Orochimaru was the last person he wanted to talk to right now. However, he also knew that if he didn't answer he would have to hear about it from an even more annoyed Orochimaru. Sasuke was barely paying attention to what Orochimaru had called about. He was too occupied with his guilt. He hated himself sometimes. He was a selfish coward. He wanted Shikamaru gone for his own purpose and he didn't give him an option. Sasuke sighed as he realized that Orochimaru had asked him a question.

"I need to know if you plan on coming home at all this weekend." Orochimaru said. He was up to something Sasuke thought. He knew that Orochimaru could care less about his well-being and if he visited. This made Sasuke wonder if Orochimaru was somehow mixed up in the mess that surrounded him. There was only one way to find out.

"Only for a day or so… I have a few things I need to do" Sasuke said into the phone as he glanced at the now crumpled article in his hand. His mother's face stared up at him as he listened to Orochimaru's voice. His snarl flowed through the phone. Sasuke sighed.

He knew that going back to Orochimaru's was the last thing that he wanted to do, however he was tired of being used and manipulated; he needed to figure out what was going on. With that thought he hung up the phone. He couldn't tell if Orochimaru was upset of him returning for the long weekend or if he was sickly happy for his return. Either way Sasuke knew that he had to do this for himself.

He walked to his door as he placed the photo in his pocket. As the door opened he was surprised when he came face to face with Naruto. His expression was easy to read, he was worried. Sasuke was sick of those looks; he was not a fucking child. He was perfectly capable of taking care of himself.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke as he saw the glare on the raven's face. He smirked slightly as he was becoming quite fond of the boy's attitude. He was always so stubborn and yet he knew that he was just trying to protect those around him, even though he was coming off as a cold bastard.

Naruto smiled his trademark smile trying to make Sasuke more at ease. He had seen Shikamaru leave the room and he was tempted to follow him, but he also wanted to see how Sasuke was after Gaara's intrusion.

His smile however, did not have an affect on the glare that was aim at him.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke said as Naruto continued to smile. He offered a small chuckle as his answered. Sometimes Sasuke was so transparent. That's when it hit him, he needed to get Sasuke to be more open with him. He made up his mind.

"Just coming to kidnap you that's all" Naruto answered in a smooth tone. Sasuke slightly taken aback with Naruto's answer dropped his guard. He crossed his arms as he looked at Naruto in disbelief.

"E-excuse me?" Sasuke stuttered. Where the hell was this coming from? First Naruto was scared away by Gaara and now he was, to use Naruto's words, 'kidnapping him". This was absurd Sasuke thought as he shifted his weight onto one leg as he leaned against his was still upset about Shikamaru and was not really in the mood to be dealing with this new intrusion in his quiet life.

Naruto didn't really seem to care though. He then did something that totally through Sasuke off his already shaky façade, he grabbed his hand and dragged him out of his room. Naruto effortlessly began to tug Sasuke down the hallway. Sasuke, being Sasuke, didn't like this intimate action. Just as they reached the stairway he regained his composure and quickly yanked his hand away.

"What the hell?" Sasuke asked as he turned to head back to his room. Naruto tried to grab for his hand again but was too slow as Sasuke quickened his pace. As Sasuke reached his door he was about to shut it when the dobe jammed his foot in the doorway.

"Dammit…" Sasuke muttered as he opened the door to release Naruto foot. He inhaled as he stared at the blonde buffoon in front of him, god how he wished he could get rid of him.

"Sasuke come on…you need to get out and do something…." Naruto said in an almost whiny voice. It grated on Sasuke's nerves not to mention the puppy dog eyes that Naruto was giving him. This whole situation baffled him. He had never encouraged this friendship; in fact he did everything to discourage it.

Despite that here he was and it truly confused him. Naruto's will power was something to be feared and now he did. He sighed as he realized that even if he were to shut the door on the dobe he probably wouldn't leave him the hell alone.

"And why is that?" Sasuke questioned.

"Really? Sasuke at least be honest with yourself, how often do you leave your room besides class?" Naruto said trying to reason with Sasuke. He was getting desperate. He had come back to the room to merely check up and see if Gaara had left him in one piece, but when he saw him basically kick out Shikamaru he knew something was up. He just felt the need to try and lighten Sasuke's day.

"What are you some kind of stalker?" Sasuke asked with slight amusement in his voice. Naruto seemed to pause at Sasuke's comment.

"Stalker? Um how about I am merely a concerned friend….. of your friend, or just a reluctant friend would work…" Naruto said as he took a step closer. Sasuke out of habit took a step backward. Once Naruto was a few steps within Sasuke's comfort zone he paused.

"Naruto…" Sasuke said as he was beginning to get an unknown feeling in his stomach. Naruto laughed as he saw Sasuke grow uncomfortable.

"Sasuke look lets just go get a bite to eat and maybe just get your mind off whatever the fuck is going on…" Naruto's voice held so much conviction that Sasuke was slightly uneasy. He hung his head in frustration.

Sasuke knew that his only hope of getting rid of Naruto was just to go along with Naruto's plan and once it was over he could lock his door and disappear once again. Sasuke sighed as he met Naruto's eyes.

"Whatever…" Sasuke said in defeat. Naruto practically jumped in his spot, a big grin plastered on his already goofy face. He patted Sasuke on the back as he helped to propel Sasuke out of his room.

"See that wasn't so hard! This is good…progress." Naruto said as he walked beside a defeated Uchiha. Sasuke remained in silence as he walked besides Naruto to the dinning hall. As they exited the stairway that lead to the dinning hall Naruto turned in the opposite direction.

"Naruto… it's that way" Sasuke said as he stood towards the dinning hall. His expression was blank. Naruto just chuckled as he walked back over to Sasuke.

" No… we are going somewhere different." He said as he turned Sasuke around and headed out the door. Sasuke briefly hesitated as he watched Naruto head out the door. He had after all had just fought with Shikamaru and he was in no mood to be humoring Naruto. However, when he was about to turn around and retreat from the whole situation he paused.

For some unknown reason he hesitated. This made him furious. He hated feeling like he was not in control of himself. He never hesitated. Oh fuck, Sasuke thought as he turned around to follow Naruto, despite his urge to turn and leave him; something made him resist and this confirmed that Naruto was a very dangerous person.

The sky darkened as they walked on the sidewalk.

"So, you mind sharing with me where you are dragging me to?" Sasuke said with a small twinge of annoyance in his voice. Naruto turned towards him and just smiled. He let a small laugh escape his lips as he looked at Sasuke.

"You like Mexican?" He asked with a smile on his face. Sasuke simply starred at him as they continued to walk along the sidewalk. As they came to a crossing light he turned to look Naruto in the face.

"No" Sasuke said in his usual cold voice. He turned to look at the crossing light, hoping that it would turn green. Unfortunately life seemed to hate him.

"Okay…Chinese?" Naruto sounded more hope full as the light turned green giving them the right to cross. Sasuke simply glared at Naruto as he started to walk ahead of him. Naruto fumbled forward with a small frown at Sasuke's answer.

Once they crossed the street he picked up his pace so he was now in front Sasuke, he turned so he was walking backwards. He starred at Sasuke and smiled. Sasuke continued to glare, not quite sure what the dobe had in mind. God how he wished he was in his room, alone.

"Oh I got it! You're gonna love it!" Naruto exclaimed suddenly cutting through the silence. He just starred at Sasuke as he walked. This annoyed Sasuke, he didn't enjoy the feeling of being watched. Sasuke shifted as he walked. He looked to his side as he spoke.

"Doubt it…" Naruto laughed at his discomfort. Sasuke just remained skeptical. After a few more minutes of walking Naruto returned to walk at Sasuke's side, relieving Sasuke's discomfort. Silence passed between them as they came to stop in front of a small shop.

"Trust me. It's my favorite place." Naruto exclaimed as he walked into the restaurant. Sasuke raised his eyebrow out of query. They were in front of the local ramen place.

"Ramen?" Sasuke said almost to himself as he glanced at the sign above the shop. Naruto turned to him as he noted the mocking in Sasuke's tone. Naruto decided that he was definitely going to make Sasuke talk. He had to have a pleasant part to his personality, right? With that thought Naruto grabbed ahold of Sasuke's arm and tugged him into the restaurant.

"Correction best ramen around! If you don't like it then you are beyond hope." Naruto gleamed as he took Sasuke to a seat in the back by the window. Sasuke sigh as he sat down.

"Whatever…"Sasuke almost whispered as he sat looking out the window. He really was being quite stupid. He was for some reason lowering his guard around Naruto without him even catching himself. That was not good. He had after all just argued with Shikamaru not more than an hour ago to keep him out of his messed up life and somehow he had ended up in a restaurant with Naruto.

Sasuke needed to be getting his shit together not obliging to Naruto's strange obsession with getting him to talk. Sasuke truly couldn't stand Naruto in the way he was so persistent. Couldn't the dobe understand?

"ehehe… well anyway you will have as many as you want, I'm buying." Naruto looked at Sasuke and noticed that he was staring out the window. He made a quick decision and ordered for both of them as he realized that Sasuke was in his broody mind once again. Naruto really just wanted to shake him and tell him to knock it off; it was rude to ignore others.

However, Naruto just smiled. He knew that Sasuke didn't do it on purpose and that it was his way of hiding and in a sense his way of self-perseverance. Naruto was startled when he noticed two dark eyes staring at him. Sasuke's face read of annoyance.

"You get that I can't stand you right?" Sasuke's voice sounded not as he had intended. He was beginning to frustrate himself. So Shikamaru wanted him to have more friends, who was he to listen? Sasuke Uchiha was too proud to crumble. He tried to intensify his glare. Instead of the expected reaction Naruto practically burst into laughter.

"For now…" Naruto said through his laughter as he noticed how ridiculous Sasuke looked as he failed at his usual menacing glare.

"You're such a dobe…" Sasuke said as he returned his gaze out the window. He sat like this till the food came. Naruto seemed way too excited to see the food. Sasuke did suppose it was awkward for Naruto to just sit there while Sasuke paid him no attention, but he wasn't his damn babysitter.

Sasuke looked at the food as it was placed in front of him. He grimaced as he realized that Naruto most likely expected him to eat all of the Ramen, when in reality he didn't care for it.

Sasuke had managed to eat about half when he started to look out the window again. It had begun to rain. Naruto was just finishing his fourth bowl when noticed that Sasuke was not touching his food. This worried Naruto.

"Hey mister dark and twisted, are you going to finish that?" Naruto asked as he glanced at Sasuke. Sasuke shifted in his spot as he realized that Naruto had spoken to him.

"Excuse me?" Sasuke said as he saw Naruto's two piercing blue eyes locked on him. There was an emotion there that Sasuke wanted to place.

"Are you gonna finish that? You are just starring at it….if you don't want it…" Naruto's question answered it for him. That look was nothing but gluttony. How Naruto manage to eat what he did and not weight an excessive amount baffled him.

Naruto made an attempt to reach for Sasuke's bowl and Sasuke expertly denied him as he pulled the bowl closer to himself.

Then Sasuke did something he had told himself that he would never do again, he laughed. Perhaps it was the pout that formed on Naruto's face as he realized what Sasuke had done. Who knew, but Sasuke simply covered his laugh the way he was good at, with a cold expression.

"Heh…I'm not twisted…and no you can't have it" Sasuke said as Naruto made a move again. As he spoke though Naruto stopped. He looked apologetic as he sat still for a change. He raised an eyebrow as he looked at Sasuke.

"Your gonna finish it?" Naruto asked as he watched as Sasuke began to stir the bowl of remaining ramen. Sasuke simply shook his head, as he looked straight at Naruto. There was a glint of something warm in his eyes that made Naruto's stomach jump. He was not sure why but Sasuke and his mood swings affected him. Damn that Shikamaru.

"no" came Sasuke's monotone voice, his eyes still warm, not distant. Naruto breathed in as he decided to respond in his usual manner, one of a whinny child.

"Then why can't I have it?" he whined as he crossed his arms. Sasuke's answers shook him even more.

"That's a good question isn't it?" Sasuke said in a very sarcastic tone. Naruto had to blink. Sasuke was comfortable around him for the most part; he could feel it. This made his pride boost as his voice suddenly took on a serious tone.

"Sasuke…" His voice had lowered a register. Sasuke didn't seem to be affected.

"Yes?" Was all that Sasuke offered as he guarded his now cold bowl of ramen. Naruto leaned forward as he leaned over the table as if to tell Sasuke a secret. He stopped as he saw Sasuke slowly begin to put up his defenses. He simply smirked.

"Who knew you had a personality." Naruto's voice echoed in Sasuke's head as he suddenly became all too aware that he had slipped again.

"Shut up" Sasuke said quickly in an agitated voice as Naruto's smiled reappeared and this time was brighter.

"I will if I can have your food…"Naruto said, causing Sasuke to cave. He really did hate this idiot, he would get even with Shikamaru for forcing this 'friendship' that Naruto thought they had. Out of frustration Sasuke simply rolled his eyes as he pushed his bowl towards Naruto.

"See we can come to a common understanding after all…" Naruto said as he happily took the offered bowl.

"Heh just eat the damn food" Sasuke said as he desperately just wanted the evening to end. He needed to be alone and then he would be able to think straight again.

"Gladly" Naruto answered as he practically inhaled the cold ramen. As he put the bowl back down, the door opened. Kiba walked into the restaurant and immediately noticed Naruto. He smiled as he headed towards the table.

Sasuke took this new presence as a way to escape. He saw Kiba approaching quickly so he took action. He stood up and looked at Naruto, who had yet to notice Kiba, and simply nodded his head as he turned to leave. Naruto stood to stop him but was interrupted by Kiba.

"Hey Naruto! Just starting?" Kiba asked as he glanced at how Naruto's eyes seemed to follow Sasuke as he left the restaurant and entered the rain. Kiba couldn't help but feel as though he had intruded. However, Kiba quickly let that feeling slide as he took the set that Sasuke had previously occupied and sat down.

"Mind if I join you?" Kiba asked as Naruto just looked at him as he returned to his seat. As he sat down he watched Sasuke's figure disappear in the rain. His mood was slightly spoiled but it wasn't Kiba's fault, he was his best friend after all.

Sasuke walked slowly along the sidewalk as the rain pounded upon him. His ebony hair stuck to his face as he made his way to his dorm. Damn this stupid rain Sasuke thought. The fact that he didn't have an umbrella or jacket didn't help the matter and it was all Naruto's fault really. He was the one who was so insistent that Sasuke come out, that he had practically dragged him.

However, part of Sasuke knew that he went willingly and he still was not sure why. All he knew was that he intended to return to his room and not leave for a long time. As he thought of what had happened with Naruto he couldn't help but think of his best friend, Shikamaru and how he had treated him.

He truly didn't understand how Shikamaru could stand him. He knew he could be an ass; he wasn't blind after all. Nether the less he knew he wouldn't change; it was now apart of him. As he approached the curb Sasuke stopped. As he waited at the crosswalk he could make out a figure approach him. At first Sasuke was slightly annoyed.

He figured it was Naruto coming to torture him some more, however as the figure moved closer Sasuke immediately tensed; it was Gaara.

Gaara stopped next to him as he looked forward trying to use his will power to make the man next to him disappear. Unfortunately for Sasuke his wish was not granted. Gaara just stood next to Sasuke for a few seconds as the rain poured down on them. As the seconds passed Sasuke become more agitated with the sight of Gaara standing next to him; then he broke the silence.

"So you got the message didn't you?" His voice low, in its generally creepy fashion. He stepped closer, but remained facing away from Sasuke. He then simply glanced at Sasuke.

"I am not your enemy…" Gaara stated so low that Sasuke's ears strained to understand what he had just heard. This caused Sasuke to turned towards him. Maybe the easiest way to get the information he wanted was right in front of him.

* * *

Thank you for reading and please if you leave a comment and let me know what you thought! Reviews would really mean a lot! Thank you!

Lots of Love ~  
FrozenBeneathReality


	12. Rainy Days

Chapter 12: _Rainy Days_

* * *

Naruto sat at the table as Kiba was talking about something Naruto wasn't particularly interested in. He stared passed Kiba's shoulder as his mind kept wondering to his other friend. As Kiba called his name he looked up and he saw Shikamaru come through the door, their eyes met and Naruto knew that he wanted to talk. Kiba noticed Naruto's distraction and looked behind him and also noticed that Shikamaru had appeared in the restaurant and was looking at Naruto. Kiba sighed as he noticed that Naruto was paying very little attention to him.

Kiba shook his head. Naruto was something else, Kiba thought. He began to wave his hand in front of Naruto's face in an attempt to catch the blonde's attention. Naruto turned his attention back to Kiba. He noted the irritated look on his friend's face. Naruto let out a small laugh as he mocked Kiba.

"What's that?" Naruto tone was sarcastic as he grinned at Kiba.

"_Really?!_" Kiba exasperated as he just hung his head in defeat.

* * *

The rained poured down outside of an old mustang. Orochimaru grimaced as he sat in the idle car. He glanced out through the window and stared at the two figures being consumed by the rain. He turned away as his phone buzzed. "Hello?" Orochimaru's voice filled the car. The cold tone in his voice blended with the sound of the rain.

"Have you confirmed the details?" A dark tone asked through the phone. Orochimaru grinned as he focused his gazed back onto the two boys outside.

"He will be home this weekend…"

"Good." The voice said in a tone that could send chills down ones back. However, Orochimaru just grinned as he hung up the phone.

Orochimaru turned the keys and brought the mustang to life. As he pulled away he sent one last glance at _his_ Sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke starred at Gaara through the rain that poured around them. He knew that he wanted nothing to do with Gaara, but then again he was tired of the drama and just wanted some damn answers.

"So can you just tell me what the hell all this is about? " Sasuke spat at Gaara. His temper lost, his cool blown. He knew that Gaara would most likely not answer him fully, as that was the reality of how his life worked. However, Gaara seemed to be smiling at him. He was someone that he had trouble reading and that was a feat in its self. Gaara simply walked closer to Sasuke as he meet his own glare.

Gaara seemed to laugh as he answered," I merely am a person who knows more about your past that I'm sure you would like…." His breathe graced Sasuke's skin as he whispered into his ear. Sasuke leaned his head back as he attempted to glare straight at Gaara. His face showed no emotion despite the confusion that consumed his thoughts. This Gaara didn't seem to want to answer his question and yet he seemed to enjoy messing with him at the same time. All he could deduct was that Naruto's roommate was nuts, that and that he somehow knew too much about him.

"And what the hell was the article for?" Sasuke pushed forward as he was determined to get some kind of informative response from the man. Gaara's face had no visible change as he stared back. His answer was emotionless and dry.

" I simply have an interest in you…" Sasuke was slightly taken aback by Gaara's statement. He peered through the rain, as he remained silent. Gaara simply stepped closer to Sasuke. He was now uncomfortably close to him. Gaara was staring straight at him as he raised his arm and placed it on Sasuke's shoulder. This caused Sasuke to back up and put more distance between him and the pale creep. Sasuke's face now held a scowl as he looked at Gaara in disgust.

" E-excuse me?" Sasuke said in a low tone; one that to any normal person would have frightened them off, however Gaara was different. He was darker than Sasuke. He sighed as Gaara stepped closer once again and spoke in his ear.

" I can help you Sasuke…heh in more ways than one…" Gaara said as he backed away. He turned and started to walk across the street. Sasuke snapped out of his confusion as he realized that he really didn't get the answers he was looking for. He made a decision that some would find questionable, he ran to catch up with Gaara. Once he had caught up he decided that he would not let himself be the victim again. He immediately grabbed Gaara by the wrist to gain his attention. This was his first mistake.

Gaara immediately turned around and used his wrist to pull Sasuke mere inches from his face. Sasuke grinned as he realized that he had irritated the man. Gaara pulled his wrist free and he tilted his head that held one of the most sinister grins that Sasuke had ever seen. He was slightly nervous, but he was not going to back down.

"You want answers that badly huh?" Gaara said, his voice hollow. Sasuke just stared at him in his determination. The wind began to blow through the rain, as it seemed to be worsening. The rain hardened as he heard Gaara speak once again.

"Fine, if that is what you really want… but not yet. I will be in touch Sasuke and then we can talk." His voice faded as he turned to disappear in the downpour. Sasuke watched, as he was once again alone in the rain. He inhaled as he realized that he was freezing. He slowly began his trip back to the dorm. He was so ready to be alone and to be safe once again.

* * *

Naruto excused himself from the table as he walked over to where Shikamaru sat. He felt bad for not staying and spending time with his friend, but he knew that even if he stayed he would not really be there. His mind was reeling with his feelings about Sasuke and his worry for his new friend. Shikamaru looked at Naruto as he offered a small smile.

"I knew you would be here… can we talk?" Shikamaru asked as he motioned for them to exit the restaurant. Naruto looked at the window as he saw the downpour. He hesitated as he realized that he had not brought anything with him to protect him from the rain. He saw that Shikamaru had an umbrella in his hands, so he agreed. Shikamaru exited first and the two huddled under the umbrella as they walked down the road.

"What happened earlier?" Naruto asked breaking the silence that the rain masked. Shikamaru stopped as he came to his car. Naruto raised his eyebrow.

"You have a car?" Naruto asked as he climbed into the vehicle. Shikamaru simply looked at him dumb founded. Sometimes he truly worried for humanity, none the less Shikamaru trusted Naruto. Shikamaru decided to not mock Naruto for his question and just locked the doors.

The rain pounded on the car as Naruto tried to look out the glass, only to be obscured by rain. He turned towards Shikamaru as he heard him begin to talk.

"Naruto, I need your help with Sasuke…he ... there is something that is going on that he wont tell me…" Shikamaru's voice was quiet as he spoke to Naruto. Naruto listened in silence. He didn't quite understand how he could help, if Shikamaru could not get the information then he doubted that he would succeed.

Shikamaru looked straight ahead as he watched the rain pour down on the windshield in front of him. His face was unreadable and Naruto knew that he was really worried; Naruto inhaled. He thought that Shikamaru was crazy. How could he reach, let alone help whatever it was that was going on with Sasuke when Shikamaru was unable to?

Nether the less Naruto knew that he would try. He felt like he couldn't walk away. He wasn't quiet sure when it had happened, but somewhere along the way he began to care. He began to care about Shikamaru's well-being and, what perhaps scared him the most, the way he felt when he thought about Sasuke. It often consumed him, driving him to realize that there was no backing out now, that he was in it to the end.

Naruto voice was soft when he spoke, "What should I do?" Shikamaru looked over at him as he started the car. He looked back at the road as they drove the short distance to the complex.

"I'm not sure. He can be difficult… but whatever you do, don't back down." Shikamaru's voice held a tinge of sadness as his voice dissipated among the sound of the rain as it pounded against the car. Naruto slightly shook his head as he imagined how wrong this plan could go. Sasuke and him weren't friends in the conventional sense.

Instead he would classify them as something different, as something much more fragile. They didn't hold the bounds of friendship, but yet Naruto knew that he wasn't free to do what he wished. He still felt the constraints holding him to Sasuke and Shikamaru. Maybe it was that he saw the shade of a family between the two, that the look in Shikamaru's eye radiated so much with Naruto because of his own personal lack of connection to his family. Either way he had to stay on his toes because Sasuke was no lightweight when it came to distancing himself, that much he had learned.

* * *

Sasuke threw his drenched shirt onto the bed as he screamed in exasperation. His wet chest heaved as he gasped for air. His body shook as he struggled to contain the anger he felt. He walked over to where he had thrown his shirt and sat onto the bed next to the wet piece of clothing. His dark eyes shifted to the door. He was half tempted to march over to Gaara's room and fucking beat the shit out of the cocky bastard.

Sasuke scowled as he realized that in reality he would do exactly what Gaara wanted, he would wait. He hated waiting, but then again he knew that he would not have to wait for too long. He fell back onto the bed.

He glared at the ceiling as he waited for himself to calm down to a reasonable level. This however, was easier said than done as his mind drifted further back in the evening when he had slammed the door in Shikamaru's face. The pain that he had seen there had caused his heart to ache. Before Sasuke realized his eyes began to become heavy and his grasp on the conscious world faded as he finally gave into the exhaustion the day had caused.

* * *

Please Review :D

Lots of Love

~FrozenBeneathReality


End file.
